The Red Head or Carlie
by Annikabannika
Summary: Jacob ran out and never saw Renessmee that day, but after 10 years he goes to California to finish his last years of high school and runs in to a red head with the same brown eyes as the girl he once loved. T-for strong words. Unfinished.
1. Chapter 1 Red Head and book pile

I don't own Twilight characters. It's called FAN fiction after all.

Sorry about mistakes

* * *

><p>J.p.o.v.<p>

Well after 10 years I finally had the guts to do this. High school.

Yes I was 27 years old and was only at high school.

I had started it, but didn't finish it. I didn't know what I wanted to do with my life and career, so getting some girls and passing my time didn't sound like a bad thing, besides I could go and finally finish those two left years.

I had been as a wolf for two years straight after I ran out of the house when the abomination was born ten years ago. Yes leaving the only girl I loved.

I also hadn't been home for the last ten years. I only called. Paul had two kid with Rachel. Emily and Sam three. Seth had imprinted and got married five years ago. I also heard he and Leah didn't return to the pack and are now good friends with the leeches, well at least Seth is, pathetic.

Everybody had settled down and stopped phasing, the only exception me.

So here I was in the sunny California, where I knew none of them would ever show up.

My good neighbor Jhonny. And my other neighbor Dixie. Only thing good about her was that she showed up at my door the first time I got her, saying good neighbor should "introduce" them selfs, so thats how she' s been spending the past few nights at my house. Well it depend how long I'm going to tolerate with her, because she's way too annoying, and I mean seriously.

So I was walking down the beach that afternoon. Don't know why Dixie is with me, but Jhonny was showing me the best places around the town.

"Mmm, I forgot to tell you about this hot chick Carlie,"he said looking dreamy. Wow that was new.

"Oh, God! Don't even start! She's slutty, wears fake brands, and is a spoiled bitch." Dixie screamed and let go of my hand she stumped of to another direction. And I almost jumped for joy because I didn't have to listen to her blabber for another second.

Jhonny was laughing. Yes, that is what he mostly does.

"So she has the body of a model, the face too, and her family's filthy rich. If I get her as a girlfriend I'll never look at another girl again,"he had that look again. Well, after seeing what his taste in girls was, I kinda had to start believing what Dixie said. She probably was blond, dumb and a real slut.

So I didn't look exactly like an 18 year old, but that is what my papers said. Seth had sent me the papers after I called him knowing he could help me. A birth certificate, passport, drivers licence with the name Jacob Blacke, yes with e. He came up with that himself, not that I minded.

Then I went to California and bought a small house, got part time job, so I could pay for the bills, and I enrolled in high school. All that I did in two weeks, amazing isn't it.

So here I was in the new school, picking out my schedule with the annoying Dixie.

WHY IN THE HELL WAS SHE STILL WITH ME!

I never said that she was my girlfriend, but it turns out that is what she's been telling the whole town. Great, great. Let her have her fun for a while.

Now I could have any girl I wanted, but I was never able to have the girl I loved. Next week was her birthday, but before that her death anniversary. You know thats kinda ironic, she dies three days before her nineteenth birthday.

I didn't even dare to think her name, because I knew it would hurt. So yeah, I'm pathetic. Ten years and I'm still thinking all the time about her.

"Hey, Jekey!"Dixie shook me out of my thoughts.

"What?"I asked quickly.

"Aren't you going to take your schedule," she said, but before I could respond she took mine too. She scanned our new schedules, and started to smile.

"Great! We have English and Math together,"she said. Oh Great! That was sarcasm. I can't handle few seconds with her, so a whole hour? You friking kidding me?

I wanted to scream that out laud, but making myself the freak on the first day wasn't a good thing, when I already looked too old for high school. If anybody asks, I'm on steroids.

"Hey Jekey, what's your locker number?"the Devil spoke.

"285th,"I looked before she could snatch the numbers out of my hand.

"That's not far from mine,"she claimed happily.

I spotted Jhonny waving at me to come and talk to him, so I didn't see that somebody was coming towards me not looking where he goes.

So of course the person bumped in me and fell to the ground with the huge pile of books he was carrying, ok so it was a girl. The long hair fell in to her face as she sat with her butt on the floor.

"Keep walking,"says Dixie and thugs me along. Usually I would have helped, but I hated her only for her hair color already. Reminded me of the leech. So I kept on walking not looking back. I know it was bad, hatting her only for her hair color. But I said already that I'm pathetic, so what?

"Thanks for helping Rude ass,"the girl called over. God, even her voice was like the leeches, and because of that I didn't feel bad anymore.

"Serves you right, bitch,"said Dixie back to her.

I walked over to Jhonny who wasn't even looking at me anymore.

"Thank-you man,"he said slowly in a whisper. He was looking at the girls ass. She was on the floor on all four picking up the books. She was wearing skirt. They weren't slutty like Dixies, but Jhonny still stared like a hungry wolf.

So I'm guessing this is The Carlie.

Dixie walked over there and stepped on the open books pages, pressing her heel down.

"It suits you Carlie, I mean being in the floor,"I heard her say.

The girl didn't answer for a while but kept on working.

"What do you want Dixie?"she finally asked in a bored tone.

"Just so you know, Jacobs mine,"She answered proudly.

"Dixie,"the girl let out a breath, as if trying not to laugh,"just because he slept with you doesn't mean he actually likes you."

I tried not to laugh too. That girl wasn't blond and dumb as I had thought from Jhonnys description.

"You bitch!"screamed Dixie rising her hand, bet the next moment she was already on the ground with her eyes wide.

"That makes you really cheap, just as cheap as were these shoes,"the girl said throwing back at Dixie something, I guess, was the heal from the shoe she broke making Dixie fall.

Jhonny was already in action.

Of course not helping Dixie, but the red haired girl.

"Jekey,"whined Dixie limping toward me,"why didn't you help me?"

I didn't answer but instead looked what Jhonny was doing.

"Let me help you,"Jhonny took the books from her hands,

"No,"she answered bluntly.

"Oh come on , and then as a thanks, you'll go on a date with me," he said.

"No," she said again and dived her fist in to his stomach. He let out a breath of pain, but was still smiling.

"Like always,"he said as she took the books back from him.

"Like always Condor. You know maybe after all this time you would have thought of changing your tactics,"the read head said and walked away with out looking back.

Jhonny walked back to us.

"You see this?" he said rising his shirt to show his six pack.

"It's all thanks to her,"Jhonny said, and you guessed, smiling again.

I was laughing, the girl had dealt with two really annoying persons in less then five minutes.

After I got my locker number right I went to my first period which was English.

I sat at the last row of the desks, even when Dixie complained about that. So she went to the teacher, he looked pretty young, maybe somewhere in his middle twenties, so she pulled her shirt a little down to show her cleavage better.

He looked her straight in the face not even bothered by her tries.

"How can I help you Miss Ginger?" he asked.

"You know I think I should sit in the last row with Jacob. You know new school will be harder to get used to," she said trying to sound sexy.

"Miss Ginger, It's not the middle of the semester and if anybody there was to help him it would be Carlie and she already sits there," he answere bluntly and turned back to his work. Dixie stomped back to her seat.

The bell rang, but the teacher still did his work, the door to the classroom opened and in walked the redhead.

Not only was Dixie in my English class, but so was she! Even better! That too was sarcasm.

"Carlie, finally,"teacher got up and took the books from her.

"I did everything you asked, but one of the books got damaged so I'll be using it for today, but I'll buy a new one in place,"she said, with her back still to me.

"I told you, you should ask for help,"teacher scolded.

"No, no everything is fine,"she assured him in a clear voice and started to come my way.

I don't know why but I wanted to avoid her looking in the face, so I looked down.

She sat down right next to me.

"Hi there Rude ass,"she said so only I could hear. I waved two fingers in greeting.

"Ok. My name is Mr. Goldy. Yeah, I know. Ha, ha Goldy. I'm replacing your old English teacher. I'm 26 and I don't date my student secretly even if they're more than 18. You can call me Mr. Goldy, teacher or just Golds, and no I wont tell you my full name. I don't waste years first periods so were going to jump in to the learning. Nigel, please hand everyone a book," wow he said that all with out anyinterruption . His lessons were really boring, at least to me.

The hour and the rest of the day till the lunch was horrible, because in Math Dixie actually got to sit next to me and the fourth period was together with the red head.

The lunch was boring as Jhonny was all the time glued to the red head across the cafeteria. Well I didn't see her face and so did Jhonny but turns out her back is just as interesting to him as the face.

I was actually surprised with what kinda people she sat together. Two couples and she was the fifth wheel, but still fit in there. They weren't jocks or sluts, or rich kids, or geeks, just normal.

Thank god in the last four periods there was no Dixie or the redhead, and I was starting to think if this high school time passing thing, was actually going to do.

After school I got home. Work starts tomorrow so the rest of the afternoon was all free.

I hadn't been a wolf for a week, so I kinda missed the smell of forest and the wind.

My house was at a forest. Yeah I know, that's exactly the reason why I picked the house right here.

The wind and the clean forest smell was welcoming as I ran deeper and deeper already in my wolf form. I did this to keep my form up, not anymore to patrol. The more the sun in the place, the less of the leeches. Last one I caught was 5 months ago and before that 3 months ago.

Now running was just a hobby to me.

I was smart picking out sunny California, lots of sun, no leeches.

But there is a saying, never be too happy too fast, or I think it goes something like that, because when I was deep enough in the forest I picked up that sweet sickening smell. Somehow in the back of my head id was familiar, but I didn't waste time thinking about it as I took of after the fresh trail of the leech.

I sped up following the stench, as it got stronger.

I was actually excited, because been such a long time since I've done this.

But seriously? Sunny California? It must have a death wish.

And there, I could already see it hunched over a deer. Just like the Cullens. Even better. Leech is and stays a leech for me.

I guess my approach was too loud because the hooded leech suddenly got up and took of to another direction. I too changed my direction picking even more my speed, but what surprised me was that it wasn't as fast as the most I've hunted, and it was breathing rapidly.


	2. Chapter 2 Casino and North Pole

**I do not own Twilight. Like everybody here says it I say it too. It's called FAN fiction, of course we don't own it. **

R.p.o.v.

So soft! The new scarf aunt Alice sent me form Paris was 100% silk and handmade, I loved it.

The hoodie, boots and the hat from uncle Em. The hoodie said "Emmett's the Man!"

I was laughing, I wonder were he got it, and were he expected for me to walk around in that.

An old golden ring and a T-shirt that said "Blond guys aren't gay," he, he, he. That was absolutely uncle Jazz.

Purple boots. Yep, thats Rosies.

Golden pendant. I love it! From mom. I don't know why but she's obsessed with pendants as gifts for me.

Music sheets and new songs from dad. And... _oh no! _I groaned and putted a hand to my face, not again, I told them to not send something like that.

I lifted the pearl earrings from Australia, as the little note had said. Yes pearl. You see! Fantastic!

These are the things they sent me this time. I told them not to send me anything that goes over 100$

Yes only 100$, ok so the boots and the scarf was over too, but they didn't cost over 5 000 $, and that was only a small sum that my aunt spent in one shopping time, if she's late and not having more time to shop.

And here my own father goes and brakes my only rule about presents, again. Yes I made a rule about presents, because if there wasn't a rule, knowing my family, dad would probably send me an orchestra to home, and aunt Alice and Rosie probably a whole fashion show. I'm sure.

I picked up my phone and dialed dads number.

"Yes?"answered a young boys voice over the phone, who actually was my father.

"Dad, what did I told you about the gift price limit,"I said calmly pinching the bridge of my nose, a habit I had picked from him.

"The limit is 100$"he answered.

"Yes, then please answer what are the pearl earrings doing in the box,"I say.

"Do you not like them?"he sounded hurt. Oh, that old geezer. So nows he playing hurt so I wouldn't be angry. I looked at the earing and sighted.

"No, I love them," I said truthfully,"the problem is that I don't need them."

He laughed in the phone. "You sound just like your mother. Don't worry, I didn't buy them. Your mother actually won them in a casino, she was trying her hand out in a poker, the guys were too dazzled to even notice they lost, so she thought you would like the earrings,"he said.

I was shocked. Mom and a casino didn't go together.

"Casino?" I asked to make sure.

"Yeah,"he answered as if it was like sun set in the west.

"Where's mom now?" I asked still not understanding.

"She's in aunt Alice's clutches," that meant she's modeling the new clothing,"after that were flying to north Pole."

"North Pole!"I exclaimed. I left only two weeks ago and my parents sound like not my parents.

"For our fifth honeymoon. She's been reading a book so I guess thats were she's been getting those crazy ideas, and I'm sure thats also a reason to get away from Alice."

Ok, so now it made sense, mom was probably way too much under a pressure, so North Pole sounded like a perfect place, besides theres no furniture to brake there, yes, I heard the "joke" from uncle Em.

"I'm sorry, but we won't be for you birthday, so, only the next time we'll see be on Christmas holidays and on the phone." he said sadly.

"It's ok. Call me when your free and tell mom I said hi,"I said.

"Sure will. Bye sweetheart," dad answered. I said bye and hung up.

I looked at the pearl earrings closer. The diamond circle around it and the white gold hooks reflected the light as I turned them to the light.

I packed the things in they're places and dressed up in the hoodie and boots. The boots fit me perfectly and were perfect for my hunt.

Today some rude guy had bumped in to me, not even saying sorry, and I had the fist period with him, he didn't even look at me. I'm not a snob that thinks that every man has to look at me and instantly fall in love with me, it's just that he was rude, and I mean mystical creature rude.

Ok, that was a joke, my family is rude like that to human sometime, so that they would leave them alone, but that guy was human, what did I do to him?

When I fell, well that was just an act. My family had taught me to act human, and because I had vampire thinking, I usually knew how hard of a fall (act) I had to make, when somebody would bump in to me, not that I didn't have a chance to avoid, just that I couldn't do that.

I always had an open mind, always calm and I'm always listening. So when hunting I heard the beating of paws and the loud heartbeat it took me only a second to start running away from the deer I had caught. I didn't need to look back to know what was fallowing me. It was no ordinary animal, because this was one of the thing my family had taught me. It was a shape shifter, and like uncle Seth had thought me-not to trust another shape shifter. He had been my teacher, so those paws hitting the ground were familiar to me.

But this wasn't a training, this was real life. So I calmed down my breathing to be able to think about my options how to get to the river, before he kills me.

The first thing he thought me is, they're fast, second, they won't listen to you, if they saw you drink blood, and third, they're weapons are they're teeth and nose. Those I have to avoid.

If he gets too close I'll blind him, but for now higher away from him the better.

I jumped from tree to tree confusing him, and as I looked to see if the river was far enough for few jumps, my leg slipped and in that moment he got my foot. He dragged me down with so much force I couldn't respond quick enough. Throwing me he let go of my foot and I hit my back against a tree. Pain shoot through my right foot and my back as I cried out. He didn't hesitate and was coming after me again, so I got up ignoring the pain. I had to get him past to get to the river. Blinding him was the only way. So I ran straight for him, and when his teeth could almost touch me I jumped over his head, putting my hand to it's face and projecting pain in to his head. He would only see black for few seconds and that was enough for my escape.

I took a deep breath and dived in to the river. The water got darker as I swam deeper.

_Were was the rock? _It was getting hard to hold my breath. The river was deep for humans and the stream was strong too. I finally saw the red sand rock and dived under it. No vampire or shape shifter could find this unless knowing it was here, but uncle Em had made it only for me if something like this could actually happen. Of course nobody of us had thought I would ever use it, thats why I chose California. Sunny, no vampires, no shape shifters who would hunt vampires. I was wrong. Why would he be here? Here were no vampires unless thats what he was looking for. Peace.

_Oh God! _I didn't want to go home and leave the sunny California. I didn't want to worry my family with this too. I sat in the caves floor. This was even cold and dark for me. I checked my foot and took of my boot. It was ripped to a pice and if it werent for the boot i wouldn't have a foot anymore. The boot's leather had been bitten throught and my foot was bleeding. I didn't notice until I felt the warmth on my cheeks, I was crying. I was scared, hurt, and, and... I wanted mommy!

So what, I was only ten years old, it's normal.

If only I had had the chance to hunt more, I could have been faster and more acurate. That half way finished deer was my only supply.

After a while my foot stopped to bleed and I knew that there would be a fainth scar after a few hours. How am I going to explain that to my family when they see it?

An how did it find me anyway? I didn't smell like a vampire...uncle Emmetts hoodie, of course.

I sitted ther for a few hours, or I think and I finnaly got the corage to get out.

The scent was vavery so he had gone away a long time ago. Running back to the house I was extra careful keeping close to the river or up in the trees not to leave my scent any more, and I hunted few more deers finally being full.

I got in to my house qickly before anybody saw me. It wasn't wery big, with two storys and only four rooms in the whole house. The big windows and the light colors, the interyer just screamed "Cullen"

I had a nice neigboors and forest right behind my back. One of my neighboors was my teacher and his wife and two year old daughter Alie.

The inside of the house was bright, the big orange couch and the dark brown floor was the first thing you see coming in here. I went up to my room to got dresed for tonight.

There was a street race again and I never lose. Well to humans at least. What my parents think of that? Dad was the one who thaught me. When he asked what I want form my fifth birthday, after saying I can have anything I want, he didn't think of the consequence for those word. I know, I know. Most kids that age ask for a pony or a dool house, but me-street race lesons. And of course he didn't have the rights to say no to my puppy dog face. They got some cars from street racing with aunt Rosalie for my lesons, and when vampires teach you how to ride a car it's a suicide for humans. It was even scary for me.

So vampires, who arent afraid of "death" and speed, teach you the best tricks and moves, racing with humans it's a kids game. I went street racing to release strees since hunting won't do that anymore, knowing that a shapeshifter is close.

**A/N So I hope you liked it. Latter in chapter I'll try putting some sketches in for the house and the dresses I'll mention latter. I'll put the link on my profile, but for now when my scaner is broken you'll just have to use your imagianation. **

**I'm sorry for the mistakes, english is not my nations languege. **


	3. Chapter 3 The brown eyes and Blue slips

**I do not own Twilight, blah, blah, blah.**

J.p.o.v.

Shit, shit, shit! I had let the leech get away. I don't care if it choose animal blood instead of human, it still was a leech and it could strike any moment at any human! And I fricking don't care that it was a girl! Shit!

If it weren't for the boot I could have bitten it's foot of. The leech had been trained, you could tell it from it's actions and moves, and how it blinded me. In those few seconds when my head was spinning and I had no idea what had happened, it had already jumped in to the river. I couldn't see _it_ swimming so I guess _it_ hid somewhere and it would have been of no use if I had searched for _it_. So I left for home, but still, as I got home I was angry, even when Jhonny had taken me to a some street race, and the read head had won for my surprise.

Yes, I was angry as I stormed trough the schools halls still thinking about the leech and the nightmare that I had. Who knows, that thing could be just around the corner. The only good thing about today was that Dixie was who knows where and who knows for what reason. So it was peaceful, not Jakey this, not Jakey that. Quiet.

You know when people say the word de-ja-vu sometimes. Well I could say that right now, the only thing different was that Dixie wasn't clinging to my arm. So when I walked and saw Jhonny waving at me it felt like I had already seen this, but something like de-ja-vu doesn't happen to me, or so I had thought as I walked straight with out looking.

The big pile of books flew around us as I bumped in to the same girl trying to avoid running in to one of the teachers. But this time I reached out for the girls elbow before she crashed in to the lockers. It all happening in only two seconds, but in that moment I saw the girls wide brown eyes.

_Her eyes._ Exactly like _her_ eyes.

And in that moment all the anger, hurt and misery from those ten year vanished in thin air. The only thing that connected me here was her. She was now the center of my existence. I had imprinted.

At first it was need to protect her, but then it was anger and I immediately let go of her elbow and dropped my stare to the floor. Picked up the few books that had fallen to the ground I handed them back to her only to meet her eyes again.

"Thanks," she said through her teeth as I clenched my jaw in anger and walked past her. I walked past Jhonny too, not even looking at him, even when he had grabbed my elbow to say something I walked past him.

I got in to the parking lot and without thinking punched the wooden message board breaking it in to a half. _Calm down._ I ordered to myself. The week could not get any worse. Maybe I should drop out of school and leave this place for good. If I had thought that California would be my haven, I had been wrong, really, really wrong. It had started to turn in to my personal hell.

First Dixie had been picking on my nerves, then the leech and now I just had to Imprint. And imprinting meant no more free will. Someday I had wanted to imprint just to get away, but now... From one side it felt good. I felt strong finally again, with Bella out of my mind, but angry because she was now my first priority, my own life wasn't important to me anymore.

I knew that I wouldn't be able to leave her, not even for a while. It wold kill me and this time more than leaving Bella. Yes, this was the sad part. It wasn't the heart that was telling me to love her it was the gene and the brain. And in truth I just knew I had to protect her. That was what I was supposed to do. I didn't have to fall in love with her, I just had to protect her. I could be her shadow, that was all and I could still keep half of the brain to myself, not literary. Thinking like that had calmed me and I was no longer that angry. I knew that in time my thoughts could change, but it didn't concern me now, because I could fallow the wolf genes commands and still be myself. I won't be lost, like what had happened to Paul or Sam.

_I could still be myself._

"Blacke!" I was startled by the voice of the principal. He was glaring daggers at me as he came closer.

"You just asked for detention,"he screamed in his female voice. I looked at the message board before taking the blue paper from him. Yes I did deserve detention.

I walked to my first period which had already started and as I walked closer to English classroom I could feel the pull stronger with every step I took. Yes, Goldy was also my homeroom teacher, and as I walked in he smiled brightly at me.

"Glad you joined," he said and gave me not so friendly wink. I gave him my blue detention slip and he smiled even brighter.

"Carlie, I found you a volunteer for your project,"he said looking at Carlie who had wide eyes.

"What?" we both asked together.

"Wont he be perfect, unless here wants to clean the toilets," he said.

"Project is fine," I quickly said and looked to Carlie.

"Ummm...I guess it's ok," she said and looked to Goldy for his final words.

"Great, now get back to your seat, this is also for being late to my class," Goldy turned to the blackboard and started writing something on it as I walked to my seat.

Carlie looked in to my eyes and in a moment turned away.

I slumped in to my seat and looked to the blackboard. Just a protector.

**A/N So this one was short. But to all you reader out thetre. Yeah I'm talking to you. You lazy a$$. I saw that this story had over 300 visitors, but none of you even dared to push that little button that says review. **

**I'm not asking for praising just say what you thought, and if you thought it was a pice of crap I'll still be hapy that you weren't so lazy to say the truth.**

**And I'll make a deal to those who puted this story on alert, if you give me ten reviews I'll update faster.**

**And like always sory for incorrect words.**

**Annie**


	4. Chapter 4 Fuzzy marshmallo brains

**Blah, blah, blah. Like usually I say I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT.**

**And for those who ask, why do they (fan fiction writers) always say that, it's because THEY get in your hair unless you say so. **

R.p.o.v.

So you look at a nice guy and you feel those sparks, what do you do? You go and ask him out on a date, because the pink glasses make your brain fuzzy. Yeah. That's how it should have happened, but for me it's not that simple. For me... it's just short moment attraction then you move on...

But why did his beautiful eyes were swimming on the blackboard or in my notebook. It was like I was sick just from looking at him. And I've never felt that way towards a guy. Never in my short life of ten years.

And it just so happened that for some reason he is stuck with me for my "Girl inspiration week". Thank you Mr Goldy, thank you. NOOOOOOOO!

I couldn't look even at the guy, because my mind starts to drift and I wish he would hold me and never ever, ever, ever let me g...

Snap out of it!

I, Renesmee Carlie Cullen Masen, am a half vampire, smart and strong, but why the hell was I drolling over some boy! No!

The bell rang and in few moments, as fast as a human hands would allow, I packed my bag and shoot out the door to my next class. I breathed the "fresh"air, finally away from his fragrance, which was like poison to me all that hour, seeping in to every pore of my skin and making me feel like a marshmallow.

Something touched my arm and I almost jumped a meter high.

"Wow! That's first!" said Misha.

I breathed I sign of relief that it was only her who had her hand in mine and had started dragging me to our lockers.

I putted my English book in my locker and took out my sketchbook, when Tamia walked up to us.

"So what's new," she smiled brightly, her eyes bright brown color. Almost hazel.

"Can you believe it, I scared Carlie!" Misha exclaimed taking me and Tamia by elbows guiding now to the Art class.

"You okey there Carlie! You kinda look lost today," Tamia said and Misha nodded her head in agreement. I guess I wasn't hiding it very well. I hadn't said a thing on the way to the Art class and on the way out, because today we were painting with spray paints and teacher wanted for us to breath less toxic fuels.

And probably, because I was still standing and staring at the white paper with black spray in my hand for at least five minutes. Nothing came to my mind except for those beautiful eyes, and you couldn't draw that with the spray paint.

"Carlie!" Misha elbowed me, "Is the pressure finally getting to your brain. You're sleeping while standing."

I allowed a quick glance at her work which was almost finished. The space she was drawing was just as colorful as her hands today. The many hand braided bracelets were nearly reaching her elbow. I looked her in the face. Her short blond hair were pinned back by a hair pin which caught my attention. The wolf patterns already displaying in a painting in my head.

I finally turned to the paints and the paper, making sky, moon, mountains, waterfall and in the end the wolf.

But as I was painting the last tree I noticed the last person I wanted to see across the field in all his glory kicking the white football ball in the gate. His next class just happened to be gym, didn't it. I ordered myself to tear my eyes away from him and concentrate on the painting, which was harder than I thought, but when I saw what I had done to my drawing with that careless eye move, I forgot all about the cute boy few hundred meters away from me.

"Oh shit,"I said, looking at the dripping black tree I didn't intend to draw. The damage wasn't reversible anymore and for the painting I got an A-.

The lowest mark I've ever gotten in all my school life was because of Him!

Fuming and boiling I stomped to my next classes. All the time throwing images and thought of him out of my mind and putting maximum concentration on the studies, blackboard and teachers. Not that I needed that, but I seriously didn't understand why in the first place I couldn't stop thinking about him. He was just a human boy! A freaking HUMAN!

Tedy, Mishas boyfriend, who I had biology together asked if I was alright, because I kinda looked weird today, that was when I realized it's MY mind, so he's not getting in my thoughts anymore. I breathed in deeply and repeated I, Renesmee Carlie Cullen Masen, am a half vampire, smart and strong, that's why a HUMAN isn't going to ruin me.

At lunch I sat with my back against him, talking with Misha and Tamia, Nigel and Tedy. We were going on a free run this afternoon, but since Tedy had to work it was going to be just me and Nigel. The weirdest thing during lunch was that I could almost feel this pull from behind me, and it was seriously creeping me out... I can control my mind.

"Hey, Carlie! Look at her! She looks just like you," laughed Tamia showing me the magazine she had been reading. Thank you for distraction...

The pages title said "Wonderland Succeeds", and I almost spurted the ice tea all over Tamia. Coughing on the tea, I took the magazine and inspected the model closer. I saw my own face to where she had been pointing. That girl didn't look like me, it was me! The light blue dress was sparkling and the makeup made me look older in the picture. The picture was from augusts Alices fashion show where I modeled the expensive piece which she sold for few hundred dollars. Oh god! And now the picture was all over magazines.

"Yeah, you totally look the same," Misha looked at the picture. I putted on my liar mask.

"No kidding," I stated surprised and giggled like a schoolgirl," but she looks older than me."

"A little bit," Misha sighed," I wish I could look so good."

The thing I hated for being with the vamp gene, you make other people say these kinda things. I mean I think the same thing when I look at my family members, although they say the opposite about me.

The last lessons I did pretty good avoiding thoughts of him, but the moment I walked to my locker I remembered what The bloody Goldy did. I took the poster and walked to his locker. It was open and he was behind the door, but as I approached he froze and closed the door. He smelt so good...

Snap out of it!

I handed him the poster avoiding looking him in the face. _Oh shut up! He's not even your type. Your type is the one who'll defeat the big bad wolf, literary, not the one who'll be eaten like red riding hood. _I looked up at his face and cleared my mind, so I wouldn't drown in his beautiful...

"Tomorrow at 3p.m, at the gym. Come in sport clothing," I said and went away. Not like I needed to say anything else.

"I'm Jake,"he said with out any enthusiasm.

"Carlie," I answered with the same tone and walked out with out looking back.

**A/N I know what you think:" Hey you ***** you promised for ten reviews a new chapter by next Sunday. It's already three months since that Sunday!"**

**Well ****technically I got only eight for the last chapter *hides under the table* but would you believe me if I told you I was bussy.**

**No, but seriously I've been meaning to update a new chapter, but the school's been so stresfull.**

**So now I'm sitting home because I got sick, I'm blowing my nose every ten minutes and finally writing the story. I don't promise, but I might put another chapter tomorow as my sorries for the BIG chapter delay.**

**I'll also (who knows when) put a picture, the dress she modeled, I did it with watercolors, looked good. The chapter I guess was kinda boring, but I liked the inner war, he, he, he. Sorry for mistakes.**

**Annie**


	5. Chapter 5 White kimono and brick walls

**I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

><p>J.p.o.v.<p>

I was putting my books away in the locker when that beautiful smell hit my nose and I froze. I saw yellow boots stop behind my locker door. I closed the door and looked at the redhead. She instantly slapped a paper piece on my locker and suddenly looked up at me with sharp eyes and anger?

"Tomorrow at 3p.m, at the gym. Come in sport clothing," she said with out emotions and turned around walking away. I looked at the piece of paper.

"I'm Jake," I said with out any enthusiasm.

"Carlie," she answered.

The paper, or poster, said _"Girl inspiration week" From Wednesday till Friday. Wednesday – 3p.m we'll learn self defense, Thursday – 3p.m good makeup, Friday – 3p.m finding your style. Need gym clothing for Wednesday, and cosmetics for Thursday. Everybodys welcome._ I stared at the page, this was my detention? To serve Carlie as a volunteer? I crumbled the paper and threw it in the trash, not like I needed anything from it. That sure was going to be an easy detention assignment. I mean, what are they going to make me do?

I was going to have to tell my boss that I won't be able to get to work in time till next week, because of school. Not like he wouldn't understand. The car service I started to work at from last week, the bosses son works with me and goes at the same school as me. I think his name was Nigel, and now I also know that he's one of Carlie's friends, so getting to know the guy wouldn't be so bad.

Nigel was actually pretty funny guy. The other three he sat together were Misha, Tedy and his girlfriend Tamia. And he also laughed about the detention Mr Goldy gave me. He said that these Carlies little projects were actually a big deal in the school and that lot of girls usually came. Nigel also said that he'd been a volunteer last year and it's been a torture for the him.

We finished our work together and ended going home together too when suddenly we heard someone laugh. The sound came high and hidden but you couldn't mistake it for a boys. Also the moment I thought about it I smelted that sweet scent I now would know anywhere. Carlie was on the roof of the brick building and as I looked at Nigel he broke out in a smile.

"Hey man, can you give me a lift," he said going closer to the wall.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Well slowpoke, you coming?" a guy called from the top peeking over with smiling Carlie. But the moment our eyes met her smile disappeared.

"There's a ladder," the guy from the top pointed and then turned to me with a grin,"you can bring your new friend too..."

"If he can keep up with us," Carlie answered with out showing her face.

Nigel was already climbing with out explaining a single thing.

"You coming Jake," he only said and I like an idiot followed him with out a second thought because I was thinking what in the world were some kids doing on a house roof.

I was surprised to see Carlie in sneakers and a hoodie, that said "Blond guys aren't gay". Wow I gotta admit it, she's got style.

"Ok, now tell me what's going on?" I asked crossing my arms. What could be the worst they could be doing on a rooftop. Smoking? Drinking? Carlie smiled showing her perfect white teeth and started stepping back. I was confused seeing her walking to the roofs edge.

Then she swiftly turned around and jumped. I could only stare at her with my mouth hanging open, as she gracefully landed on the next buildings roof. In that moment I had wanted to leap after her, my instincts telling me to save my imprint, but my mind had been faster to register that Nigel and the other guy didn't worry...

"Are you crazy," I ran to the roofs edge looking down at the fall she could have had if she had made even a single mistake. The guys behind me were laughing and also so was Carlie across from me.

"Relax man, thats why it's called free running," said Nigel and leaped across the building landing beside Carlie with the other guy fallowing.

"You coming or not," it was Carlie that said it this time. She was looking at me with a challenging look in her eyes. And I, being the moron I am, actually did it.

I leaped across th building landing next to them with a thud.

"Great, welcome to the club," Carlie said and turned to make another jump when I grabbed her fiercely by the arm, getting a feeling like I was struck by lightning. I released my grip but still didn't let go.

"Your not jumping anymore," I said angrily. What was she thinking putting her life in danger like that. Was she crazy or something! Only one person I remember being like that, and were is she now, dead.

"Let go," she said angrily not looking away from me.

"No," I said it like talking to a little child," not until you promise me you won't jump again."

"What?" she furrowed. "Who do you think you are?"

"Somebody who doesn't want to see his classmate in a broken pile of blood and bones," I said, but Nigel stepped closer and so did the other guy.

"I think you should go man," said the other guy, whose name I suddenly remembered as being Tedy, the same guy who she sat together at lunch.

"Sorry, but I think he's right," Carlie said coldly still looking and staring icicles. _Let go._ My own voice said in a little strange way making me obey. I let go of her hand which she quickly flexed. I also noticed that it wasn't so light outside, almost twilight had started, and it would be perfect timing for their suicide mission to begin. I didn't know Carlie was in to this, although I didn't know anything about her except that she knows how to street race... of course she would also know something like this.

"Been doing it for three years and I'm still alive," Carlie said and jumped to another roof followed again by the guys. My instincts were telling me to follow, make sure she's protected, but I couldn't move my legs. Physically. I really couldn't move them until they disappointed from my eyesight. Maybe this was the doing of the power of imprint. Her not wanting me to follow was definitely why I wasn't able to. But I never heard anything like that happen to others. I decided to ignore that and with _not_ a calm heart I climbed the ladder to go home.

The next morning Carlie didn't even look at me till 3p.m. I also noticed that in every lesson I could see her she always wore gloves. Never taking them of. Guess a fashion thing.

So when I turned up to the gym, I was surprised to see so many girls waiting. At least fifty faces and some week dork guys.

Girls waved at me, smiled shyly and giggled that a big guy like me came to a self defense lessons. But I wasn't actually noticing anyone of them as I sat alone waiting like everybody for the main person to show up. Finally she emerged trough the door all hot in her sports T-shirt and shorts. Well actually I was kinda expecting her in the white kimono with the black belt.

The girls clapped for unknown reason, and Carlie took off her flats, but she still wore gloves. She walked to the cabinet and pulled out a load of mattresses talking to the teacher who was in the cabinet. Finally, as every pair had at least a mattress to each, she looked to me.

"Well girls," she smiled happily," no shoes."

I wanted to smile thinking that she was going to say something more important.

"This year my volunteer is Jakob Blacke,"she said smirking,"because he has to serve detention."

The girls giggled and smiled, but I didn't understand what was the big deal.

"So we'll be nice to him for the three days we'll spend with him,"Carlie was still smirking, but then she motioned for me to come to the mattresses.

"OK, you do everything I tell you to do, got it," she said and all for me was left to do is nod. Carlie made me play the bad guy with this and that, what your supposed to do and what your supposed kick if I (the bad guy) do. And every move was repeated by her students. And every time our skin would touch and we would feel that electricity I would notice how her jaw clenches or how her eyebrows move a little bit together by these disturbances. But I told myself all the time over and over no mater how sexy she would look or how cute she acts. I'm just a protector.

"You have to straighten the opponents arm like this,"she said teaching another move where she was supposed to throw me over her back. I was going to play a soft feather so she could show the move like in all the previous ones.

"Could you actually do that to him," said some girl. Carlie froze for a moment thinking when she looked at me.

"Don't help me," she said. I relaxed my jump to let her try, because I knew she was going to have to answers to the girl no, trying to flip me over was like doing the same to a brick wall. I wanted to laugh at her attempts, but settled with a smirk, which she didn't like so much. Carlie tugged for a moment, as I listened to girls saying that I'm too big, I guess I was going to have to help her so she wouldn't look like a fool, but suddenly I was already facing the ceiling. What the...

"Oh my god, are you okay?" Carlie hovered over me with her T-shirt that said "spare me blood, cuz I'm a vamp" She actually sounded scared that she did something wrong.

"Wow," I said,"Didn't know you had it in you."

And for the first time I heard her really laugh. That beautiful laugh that'll be forever in my memory, and that'll make me do everything to make her smile and laugh again. I laughed in return still puzzled how in the world was she able to do that.

That's when I realized maybe I won't be able to stay just a protector.

* * *

><p><strong>AN There it is, the first day together. Yay!**

**Please tell me what you think and what you want more and what you didn't like.**

**I'm up for good ideas too if you'll give me ones.**

Annie


	6. Chapter 6 Broken heels and Medusas

**I do not own twilight.**

**Rpov.**

I did not think I would have to use my whole strength on him. Good thing nothing bad happened, because of my big ego. I know, I know, lay low, but I just couldn't stand his smirking and my audience whispers.

So yeah, I turned him upside down, literary.

And also I was freaking out because of the electricity every time we touched and how my heart would pound every time I see him. I didn't like it, not at all.

So only thing I could was avoiding him, no eye contact, no time with more than needed, no nothing. I think I was doing well since I could practice yesterday and today I was repeating myself, I mean I could later spend with him for about only two hours painting his face, and then I could go back to my shell. Yes, perfect plan, then why was I sneaking a glance to his table at the lunch period.

He was sitting with Dixies bunch, talking and laughing, I could see only one side of his perfect...

I slapped myself mentally. You do not think that kinda things about human boys.

His face turned and he caught my eyes, I quickly turned away feeling my face get warm.

Oh god, I haven't blushed since last Christmas because of uncle Em. And now I was blushing like a lame human. I covered my mouth with my palm, thinking how pathetic I was becoming. Only then I noticed two sets of wide eyes one me.

"I can't believe it," Misha whispered to Tamia, "did you see that?"

"Looks like somebody finally caught Carlies attention," answered Tamia with a big grin on her face. To that I blushed even more, now cowering my whole face with my hands.

"Who is it?" I heard Tedy say.

"I think it's that Jacob kid," giggled Misha, "Nobody else but him at the devils table could defeat the big bad wolf."

Tamia and Misha laughed, "except for Dixie. She could talk it to death."

I sensed they weren't talking about my crush anymore, but I was sure they would later. I breathed against the table, resting my head on my crossed arms. I just needed to calm down, just a little bit. I heard my heart slowing down, and my face getting back to normal. I was calm on the outside, but I was screaming on the inside.

No matter how I tried going around it, I kept hitting my head at the rock wall. I was poisoned, I blame it all on the science. When people like somebody first, it's the smell and looks. And he smelled wonderfully and looked amazing, there I said it. So I liked him only for those things, and to like like LIKE somebody you have to know him, but I didn't know a single thing except that he was dating the Medusa (Dixie).

So yeah, I had a crush, and I was going to leave it like that until I get away from here. Only thing I couldn't explain was, why was I acting like a shy human girl in front of HIM. But maybe Sofia could know answer to that.

I sat up gathering my stuff.

"So we're going to a cinema tonight you want to come with us?" Nigel too rose up with the rest to gather trash.

I raised an eyebrow looking at him sceptically.

"Don't want to intrude on couples, of course," he quoted my usual answer, "you should ask Jake out."

"Are you kidding me! His girlfriend is Dixie!" I exclaimed louder than I had wanted, I lowered my voice explaining, "I don't like him. So what if his looks add up to my standards, don't you remember what he did on that rooftop?"

"So what if he's overprotective over his classmates, maybe he just liked you already,"Misha said putting the trash in the bin and waving to the rest of the gang bye. We were slowly walking toward Spanish class, when I shook my head rapidly.

"No absolutely not, just a little look crush, nothing more," I said, but Mishas smile said otherwise. There in the far end was sitting Jacob Blacke, in my usual seat, head down, relaxed, and Misha leading us to a new seat seeing my horrified look in my eyes. Such a good friend, I thought, until she sat me in the seat right beside Jacob, not in the first row that had been free too.

I looked at her devilish smile, which reminded me so much of Aunt Alice.

"You devil," I whispered.

"I have been patient with your usual science or family explanations, but finally seeing a guy that can make you blush from just eye contact, I'm not letting you or him get away," she answered in my ear.

I kept looking at her, but she glanced behind me and then looked back to me again.

"I guess I wasn't as quiet as I had thought I was,"she whispered and I looked at Jacob too. The giant was relaxed in his seat looking at the front, but he was smirking again, oh how I wanted to slap that smirk of his face.

I got my chair as for from his, almost touching Mishas.

"Then at least let me switch my seat with you," I said looking angelically at her.

"NO,"she smiled. I looked at her sternly. Then I exclaimed loudly for her and took my bag.

"Name your price,"I said.

"No this shit again. Carlie calm down, and stop exaggerating. It's not a disease, just calm down," she said taking my bag and putting it back down.

I WAS NOT exaggerating! I looked back at the front line, which had already been filled. There had gone my last chance.

Just English, Spanish and art class, nothing else hopefully, and GIRSL INSPARATION week had only two more missions, and then it's over. The bell rang and I breathed in to calm myself for the upcoming forty minutes.

I Renesmee Carlie Cullen Masen, am a half vampire, I control myself, and nobody else.

So that's how I calmed down my brain and kept focusing at the lesson. Last three periods were a little breeze in the wind, but the time for my makeup class came quicker than I had hoped for.

I brought in my makeup bag in the gym, were exactly sixty three girls were and two gays, one which wasn't even from our school, sat waiting for me. AND Jacob Blacke with his back pressed against the floor looking at some girls, which had bent over, I gritted my teeth for a strange reason and stomped my heel down for bigger noise, so he would know I was approaching. I was such a kid, but hey, can you blame me, I AM.

He turned towards me and so did the rest of the students. They clapped like they always did, but I didn't smile the full of heart, but the plastic smile as I looked how Blacke clapped the big sloppy clap making fun of me. OH JUST WAIT!

"Hello ladies," I said cheerfully putting my mask on and putting the chair where everybody could see it. I mentioned for Jacob to sit in it as I took out my makeup palette and started explaining.

**Jpov.**

Again she avoided everything about me, no eye contact, leaving class as fast as she could. So at lunch I was surprised that when I glanced at her she turned away blushing and hiding her face. I heard little what they talked at her table, but I understood that I stood to her look standards and that she blamed it all on science. Oh Carlie if only you knew what was making you like me.

I was kinda sad about it. And then Dixie sat in front of her so I couldn't see anything more of her.

"Are you kidding me! His girlfriend is Dixie!" I also heard her exclaim, which had startled Dixie, making her look at Carlies table angrily and then back at me.

In Spanish she was making a lot of fuss about sitting next to me and I thought it was amusing and finally at her little make up tutorial as I was waiting for her to come, I spotted some girls not far from me bending down. And looking at her I felt nothing, nothing at all, like staring to a wall. This imprinting crap was seriously ruining my life.

I heard loud heels and thought it was childish when she dumped her big bag on the floor, but as the girls clapped I joined in just to see her irritated expression.

So she made me sit as she tried lipsticks and all the other gay crap on my face saying this and that, the weird part, she was wearing gloves again.

And then when she let me wash my face and the rest go home I walked out to see her opening her small two person car, and putting her bag in our eyes met again, but only for a moment as she turned away starting her car. I slowly started to walk away, but slowly stopped as I didn't hear her car getting started. That little noise saying that something was missing.

She slammed her door frustrated opening the front of the car.

"Who the fuck stole my fuel distributor," She screamed angrily slamming it shut and going to the passenger seat. I walked up to her car and looked for myself, wow she actually knew what really was stolen. She surprises me by every second.

"What the hell are you still doing here," she looked at me. And I just smiled saying, "thought I could maybe help."

She swiftly turned, but her heel got stuck between the rock plates in the parking lot and she fell backwards braking her shoes heel.

I caught her laughing, she reminded me of Bella in the moment. A kitten trying to be a tiger.

"Thank you,"she quickly, getting up and limping to the back of her car and taking out flats. She changed her shoes and took out her bags from the trunk, who were filled with who knows what.

"I'll help," I said trying to take few of the bags.

"No!" she stepped back but again tripped over her legs, were I had to catch her again. I was trying not to laugh as she peeked at me trough the pile of bags.

"Not funny," she said as she showed me with two of her bags.

"Sorry, you just reminded me of someone I used to know," I said as she locked her car.

"You know I could get that fixed," I mentioned walking the opposite direction from were I would have gone.

"Don't need to, I'll do it myself, because I don't have time to deal with Dixies minions," she said speeding up her walk.

"Dixies?" I asked.

"Yeah. I guess you don't really know what she does out of misunderstandings," she explained.

"So you mentioning me at the lunch was a misunderstanding," I stated.

"Yes," she answered shortly.

After a while of silence I finally asked,"Why do you don't like me?"

"Why would you assume that?" she faked surprise, I would have believed it from her amazing acting skills, but somehow I didn't.

"Don't lie," I pressured.

"Because you're dating Dixie, thats why. Anybody who dates the Medusa is easy to read," she said looking straight.

OK, I had nothing else to say about that so we walked the rest in silence. After about ten more minutes we finally got to a big house near forest.

She opened the door and led me in. It smelled so good in here. And as she showed me were to put the bags I was amazed. She had her own art studio, piano, huge aquarium, big music collection. Never thought she would have such different kinds of music. She led me back in the living room offering me a drink. And as I waited her to come back from the kitchen, I noticed her movie collection.

"_True blood," "Vampire diaries," "Vampire academy," "Dark Shadows," "Underworld series,"_ and A LOT, more. I looked up as she emerged with a soda.

"Nothing stronger sorry," she said.

"It's OK," I said taking it," vampire lover."

"Oh those comedies, just a hobby," she smiled. Great, my imprints my biggest enemy fan. Just great.

"You live here by yourself?" I asked. She nodded her head but didn't say anything more.

"OK let's go, I'll take you home,"she said grabbing another car keys, and I couldn't say no.

She had another car in which she took me home from my shown directions, which turns out is almost across the forest, maybe a half an hour hike trough the forest and I would have been home, but she insisted, saying she had to go somewhere anyways. As I waved her goodbye Dixie ran out of her house looking really angry, not that I cared.

**A/N Stayed till midnight to finish this. I kinda liked the chapter.**

**One more thing, if I get enough responses I'll make a story about how Carlie first came to California, there only won't be Jacob.**

**So please tell me what you want, liked, didn't like and anything else.**

**THX. So sorry for mistakes, **

**Annie**


	7. Chapter 7 Wedding bands and piranhas

**A strange thing is that I only notice MISTAKES after I reread my story few weeks later. And I still get the chills (literary) when I reread only my story.**

**Yes, yes I know. I do not own Twilight.**

**IMPORTANT! I saw my big mistake at the few earlier chapters.**

**Now to clear it up**

**Nigel is with Misha**

**Tedy is with Tamia**

**Rpov**

It is Saturday! Oooohoooo! And here I am singing to my oldies! Oooohoooo!

Because it's Saturday and I don't have to see him anymore! Oooohoooo!

I dusted and cleaned the house singing happily when I decided to bake a cake with my special recipe. With my special recipe I mean blood. Yup. Just simple good old blood. Calm down it's deer.

I finished the last bits of cleaning and put my sweet, sweet fish back in the warm aquarium. If you were wondering what kinda fish they were, they're red-bellied piranhas, I have three of them. I called one of them Dixie.

You ask why piranhas, because I once got a cat but it ran away the moment I brought him home and dad said to better let him go, and then when I got few gold fish every time I came closer to the aquarium they swam to the furthest corner away from me, so I fed them to my new piranhas. And also because normal fish are too mainstream. And not like my vamp gene is going to keep me away from keeping a pet.

I fed the fish and baked a cake and finally when I was full too, I went up to my room to call Sofia.

After three rings she picked up.

"Hello my dear friend!" she faked a French accent. I giggled and fell in my bed smiling.

"Hello to you too!" I answered thinking about how to start with my problems.

"Tell me what's on you heart," she already knew, of course.

"Well Tamia wants to win the lottery," I remembered what she said yesterday.

"Mmmhm, I'm listening," she urged me to keep going.

"She's turning eighteen finally and she can finally try her hand with these luck games," I kept going trying to make it a longer talk knowing it was meaningless.

"Yes, yes very interesting now tell me the lottery number and get to the real story finally," of my impatient friend, you know me very well.

"OK, the winning numbers are 2387764567," she said with out second thought, "NOW tell me the real deal."

"Mmmmm. There is this guy that has been bothering me a lot lately, and I mean I've never even had these kinda thoughts about a boy before," I said really quickly waiting for her teasing to begin but instead.

"Dark skinned, tall, brown eyes, good body?" she answered as fast. I was up on my legs in an instant.

"WHAT DID YOU SEE?" My heart was pounding so hard I thought it was going to leap out of my chest.

"It's him?" she asked in the same calm tone which was bothering me a lot.

"Yes! But what did you see? Is he with the bad guys or do you see me marrying him?" I was even shocked at my own word.

She started cursing at me in Spanish and French, mixing in Italian words too.

"Sofia!" I screamed.

"I shouldn't have said anything. The thing is I saw was you smiling happily, not gonna say with who or to who, but the guy was in the back," she said sternly.

"Sofia what did you see?" I asked repeating myself putting two fingers to my nose, dads habit.

"Look Rensesmee, knowing you, you will flee the earth knowing how true my visions are and especially because of what I saw. That is why I'm not gonna tell you a single thing," she was quiet.

I was quiet too, calming my heart and lying down back on the bed.

"Please tell me," I was scared and close to tears for a strange reason.

"No Ren. It's not bad it's just a little shocking," she answered calmly.

"How long have you known," I asked wiping my tears away.

"That time I lied about seeing you falling in your catwalk," she snickered.

I knew she was lying that time. First of all she did not see that kinda things, and second it was exactly after I asked if she knew who I was going to marry...

"I'm going to marry him!" I sat up again.

"No, no. I just saw him there with you, no with wedding bands," she calmed me down and she wasn't lying, I could tell that from her voice.

"OK," I finally said.

"Ar you really?" Sofia asked but not hearing my answer after a while she said, "It will all play out perfectly, trust me."

"I do," I said smiling knowing that he visions ARE ALWAYS true, and knowing that even if I flew today to the moon her vision would still come true. That was the bad part the she didn't see them from choices and decisions, but she saw the big outcome, like a prophet from Supernatural.

"OK prophet Sofia, I trust you," I said feeling better now and not understanding why had I been making a fuss about it earlier.

"Are you comparing me to a TV hero again," she asked and I could already see her smiling.

"Yes, yes I am. Love you. Bye," I quickly said.

"Love you too. Bye," Sofia said and hung up.

I didn't have to do a single thing with Jacob Blacke anymore and like Sofia said I will let it all play out itself. So because I was stubborn I will ignore him permanently.

Later that night I was cuddled up with popcorn, with blood syrup and vampire movies. I was too scared to go in to the forest now so I was going to be emptying my blood supplies from the fridge, and also because human food was too disguising for me without special spice (blood).

**The chapter is short because I say so.**

**Yes, yes I know it was extreme putting in the piranhas, but I like extreme Carlie.**

**So yes it's like this and now the big thing.**

**If you review I will give you a short teaser of the future. It will be small but I'm sure enough.**

**So sorry for mistakes and for a short chapter.**

**Please tell me what you like, what you didn't and what you would like.**

**Annie**


	8. Chapter 8 Spaghetti and concerts

**I do not own twilight.**

**Jpov.**

It had been two weeks since she even looked at me. Even thought we sat together at some of our lessons, I got the idea that she was avoiding me. Like I was an empty place. Not that I was praying, and also Medusa hadn't made any move against her, like ruining her locker, gym clothing or car, at least thats what she's been doing for the last two weeks to other girls.

I would secretly glance in her direction, but she would always be talking to her friends or drawing, at which I noticed she has a great talent.

"Carlie, please!" I heard this morning when she and her friend Tamia entered the homeroom class. I had noticed few things about her already and her company. I, Carlie, Nigel, Misha and Tamia, we were in the same class, and so was Dixie. Carlie sat next to me, but next to her Tamia.

"You know I have the concert Saturday, so it's a big no no," Carlie sat down and lowered her voice after a quick glance in my direction.

"Oh my god! It's this Saturday?" Tamia said too loud and I was already interested in what were they talking about. I was looking straight at the blackboard, but my ears were listening to them.

"Yes Pikachu, it's this Saturday?" Carlie snickered and putted her head on her arms.

"Oh my god! That means my birthday is after two days, and that means I don't have a week to prepare for it. Who ate the missing week!" Tamia dramatically putted her head down on the table. It looked like thy were sleeping for a moment, heads hidden in their hands, facing the table, all you could see were two hairy heads.

Then in a low whisper Tamia said.

"You gonna ask Jacob to come to the concert too, right?" I was actually surprised to hear that, but so was Carlie. She quickly rose her head and looked at her.

"No!" she said strictly and somehow it sounded childishly.

"That was even sharply said from you,"answered Tamia not raising her head up, Carlie didn't say anything else, but just lied down back on the table waiting for the bell to ring.

At lunch it was the usual stuff, Dixie and her friends chatted while I was listening at what Carlie would talk about. Suddenly I was shaken by an angry Dixie.

"Can you believe it, my dad is making me go to some lame charity concert this Saturday,"she exclaimed in annoyed voice. I turned my attention to her interested about the concert thing, maybe it was the same concert that Carlie was going to go.

"Like you should totally wear the new wonderland dress," said one of her minions. And Dixie instantly smiled, she was easy to please.

"Yeah, I heard that the bitch Masen was going to be there too," said another girl that I had noticed in my Algebra class. Dixie smiled even brighter and was already texting away, but I already had gotten my answer.

"So you're going with me, right Jakey," Dixie said fluttering her eyelids at my direction.

"Sure," I said. As long as Carlie's there.

"Great, we'll go buy you a tux today after school," she said and turned back to her friend.

"Thanks," I said and turned back to my food and listening to Carlie and her friends.

"Oh come on! If you keep this up you'll be an old cat lady in a few years." said Misha.

"No I won't . Cat's run away from me," Carlie simply stated.

"Fine, an old piranha lady," sarcasm was dripping when Misha talked.

"Now that's a possibility," she said and they all laughed, even I almost choked on my food. Dixie patted me on the back, which brought me back AGAIN to this shitty table.

"Hey Dixie. Today in the homeroom class I hear that Carlie wanted to ask Jake to the concert, but I guess she chickened out," said a girl who sat next to Tamia in the homeroom class. She actually had good ears too.

"What! You waited only now to tell me that?" Dixie's eyes were burning looking at the poor girl. Oh no. I sat back in the chair waiting for the show.

"I've heard something like that too," said another boy who I didn't have any classes together with.

"And you tell me only now!" she repeated and sat up straight all serious and angry.

She stood up took one of her friends spaghetti and started walking to Carlie's table. In that short moment I noticed Carlie's reflection in the glass windows where they sat. She was looking at me and then at Dixie. I wanted to get up and tell Dixie to stop fooling around, but Carlie shook her head angrily at me knowing I could see her.

_Don't get up._ Said my own voice in my head ,which was little bit creepy but somehow sinking in and I didn't get up.

Nigel noticed angry Dixie fuming in their direction, but it was already too late, because Dixie duped the spaghetti all aver Carlie's head. Carlie didn't even flinch or move until Dixie threw the food tray down on the floor. The whole cafeteria had gone silent and I wondered why none of the teachers didn't do a thing, but then I remembered that where Dixie went so did a lot of money.

Carlie got up from her table and turned to Dixie.

"I hope that thought you that you should stay away from others peoples boyfriends," Dixie crossed her hands over her chest. Carlie still didn't say a thing.

"You know I can do more than just this. I'm the last person you wanna mess with," she stated proudly. Carlie smiled under the spaghetti and red sauce dripping from her head.

"Did you know that ketchup is very good for you hair," Carlie said and started rubbing it in hear head. Dixie's mouth was catching flies and so was mine. I had actually been waiting for a food fight.

"I wouldn't know, I can buy an actual shampoo," said Dixie finally coming back with a good replay.

"Good for you, good for you," said Carlie picking up her bag.

"Well come on guys let's see how shiny my hair gets," she looked back at her friend who already were ready to go. They walked out and only I could hear that after few corners they were laughing holding their stomachs.

Dixie had already come back to the table looking a little bit angry, because the whole cafeteria was snickering and whispering, mostly about expecting Carlie to cry not be funny.

But Carlie knew Dixie was going to dump the tray on her, she knew that and she also had looked at me to not do a thing, but why didn't SHE do a thing?

OK, I understand that if I interfered Dixie would have assumed I like Carlie, which I do, and would have done something worse than just dumping her food on her, but why didn't Carlie do anything?

**A/N I understand that most readers (which is 90%) do not read this, but I was kinda hurt that only three people replied to my last chapters A/N**

**Yes, I didn't read it too from other writers, but later I learned that here is some good information.**

**So please review (long breath) Tell me what YOU liked, didn't, hated and want. Thank you for reading, come again.**

**P.S So sorry for mistakes.**

**Annie**


	9. Chapter 9 Dresses and home cats

**I do not own twilight.**

**Rpov**.

Something to do, something to do, something to do...

Jacobs face was before my eyes again. His beautiful, mysterious eyes, amazing smile, tanned skin...

I jumped up from my sofa, turned off the TV and took my bag. I was going shopping, then to Tamia's house, then, then... I'm going to play the piano, then I'm going to paint, then...

Aaarghhh! I. HATE. THIS. ABSESSION.

And here I am thinking about him again, just because I stopped at the red light.

This is how it's been going for the last two weeks, I have successfully stopped myself from looking at him, not gonna tell you that I've been drowning just being near him...

And it didn't help that today I had used my power on him to stop from interfering. I mean who does he think he is? I have a backbone too you know, I'm not a helpless girl who will cry because some food got duped on me. Hell, I've could have snapped her neck in few seconds, but whats the fun of high school if there isn't one of those queen bees.

I was disturbed by a honk behind me, drifting away from my thoughts and getting them back on the road.

I walked in to the mall and instantly turned around to walk out because you won't believe what I saw. Jacob Blacke carrying Dixie's shopping bags and following her. I stopped behind one of the corners and secretly watched. I felt like a creepy stalker.

They walked in to one of the shoe shops next to the one I needed. Oh come on! Right next to "Wonderland"? Isn't luck on my side at all?

Dixie was trying shoes on while Jacob had sat down, lucky me, with his back to the shop so as quickly as a human could, I sneaked in to the shop.

"Hi Carlie," said Misha's mother Sandra. I showed her to be quiet and hid behind a clothing stack, luckily Blacke didn't turn around.

"That's the boy Mishas been talking about?" she quietly whispered next to me, I nodded my head and hid behind another clothing stack where he couldn't see me unless he walked in to the shop.

"For the concert?" she asked when I had already straightened up. I nodded my head and started looking already in the dress section wondering if the new black laced dress had already arrived so I turned to Sandra, but she had already known.

"Take a look at this," she mentioned for me to come closer to the counter. Sandra handed me exactly what I had wanted to see.

"It goes on sale only from Monday, but somebody said you needed one," she winked at me and handed the dress. Oh Auntie, what would I do with out you.

I smiled and went in to the dressing room to try it on, when I was almost done I heard the thing I feared the most.

Dixie's squeaky voice could be heard miles away, but even worse, she had walked in to the same shop where I was.

"Oh come on Jakey, just the last one. You own me since I bought you the tux for the concert," she said and I froze. The concert, no, no, no. It can't be that she's going to MY concert... because her father is the richest man in the town of course she would go, just to rise his reputation.

I opened the curtains too quickly and almost hid behind them because Jacob was siting in front of me. He didn't look surprised at all that I was here, like he already knew...

His eyes scanned me from the shoes till the top of my face and then he smirked.

"Nice dress," he said and I gritted my teeth. Oh how I hate him, I hate him, I hate him, I love him...

I turned towards the glove section and with out looking back walked straight feeling my face getting red.

Calm down, calm down, why should you be sneaking around like a cat because you don't want to see him, you're a Cullen, when did they ever sneak around.

"Could you please tell me where she got that dress?" Dixie sounded irritated as she looked at Sandra. Oh poor Sandra.

"I'm..." Sandra was interrupted again by the Medusa.

"Alie Whitlock her self in the Wonderland magazine said that that dress was going to be on sale only starting from Monday, then explain why she is wearing it already," I saw from the corner of my eye that Dixie was almost red from anger. Oh boy, oh boy, dresses are a really serious thing, don't you think so too.

Alie Whitlock said so yes, but why wouldn't she make an exception for her wonderful nice, of course Dixie didn't need to know that. (A/N latter in chapters I'll explain about the name change if you couldn't figure that one out) I switched to another pair of gloves as Dixie kept on going.

"You should check If you didn't make a mistake, you know my father's not so forgiving," Dixie smiled and Sandra nodded looking at her computer screen. She was playing dumb for Medusa's sake, because since she worked for Alice's shop, Medusa's daddy couldn't do a thing to Sandra. While Sandra fumbled at the computer I could hear Dixie's footsteps getting closer.

"You know Masen, If I were you I would put the dress back, because I'm sure you can't afford it anyway," she said clicking her tongue and rolling her eyes. Oh pleas, don't you have anything better to do than steal a dress from a half vamp. I smiled at my own joke and turned to her.

"I understand that your jealous of the pretty dress, but you should be more careful to who you are talking," I flashed her my white, razor sharp teeth.

"I know how to talk to trash," she said and stepped closer to me breathing her cherry bubblegum on me, "you should know who _you're_ talking to."

Suddenly her scent was bitting in to my nostrils and my eyes drifted to her neck.

"What are you gonna do about that," she said squinting her eyes at me. Oh human, don't tempt me.

I stepped away from her settling with the gloves I hadn't taken off yet. Effing stupid shape shifter almost made me kill her. I haven't hunted for three weeks and fridge supplies are almost gone. I swiftly went back in the changing room and took the dress off.

"Exactly what you always do, run away," she snickered, but I didn't pay attention to her.

I gave Sandra the dress and the gloves so I could pay. Dixie was at the counter too, gritting her teeth and glaring at Sandra.

"Well?" she asked impatiently to Sandra.

"No, no mistakes," Sandra simply smiled and putted my stuff in a bag, taking the money only for the gloves.

"If you don't tell me now what is going on, you can say bye bye to your job here," Dixie said stopping me behind the arm, not letting me leave from Blacke's gaze. So to make it quicker for me and easier for Sandra I made her say the words she thought were here own thoughts.

"It was a gift to Carlie, and your daddy can't fire me because I don't work for him," she said and I got Dixie's claws off my hand going quickly to the shop at the other end of the mall.

I got in the car and started driving to a forest, which I knew was going to be far enough away from home.

After an hour and a half I reached my destination. Putting on sneakers and a hoodie I went in to the forest. The sunset was making the world so orange. Red and yellow shades everywhere. Al thought I loved the sun I missed the rain more than anything. Forrest smelled the best after rain, that green world was where I had grown up and sun wasn't my childhood bestie. It was the gray sky, green mos and amazing smells. When I finish high school I'll move back with my family. Start their "amazing" trips to rainy places and high schools. Of course until I get tired of it.

But yes, I missed it all.

I stopped running and lied down on the ground breathing deeply the unknown smells of this forest. It smelled like the one behind my house, but since a shape shifter was running patrols I won't be setting a foot in that forest ever again, at least not like a hunter.

I couldn't street race, because they make the races only in summer, for a strange reason. As the school president I didn't have anything new to do too, can you believe it. I didn't have an inspiration to play or paint ether. Homework was all done, dress had been bought and so had been the present, maybe if I slept at night I would actually have anything to do at day.

Yes I didn't sleep anymore, since I turned at full age (7) Sleeping was necessary only if I had been fighting all day long, or I just didn't have anything better to do, dreams were a pleasant thing to bring inspiration too.

I heard a beating heart a half a mile away and judging by the speed and the smell it was a moose, so it's a no for dinner yet, I changed my direction and ran away from the law protected animal, lucky me I found two deers, and later on at the cliffs I found a mountain lion.

Isn't he quite licking himself like a lazy home cat, and yummy too. I buried him in some hole latter putting the fallen tree over the place.

I breathed in again hoping for a desert but decided it was time to get back home.

* * *

><p>I putted the hoodie in washing machine pouring a lot of cleaner to get the blood stains out. Alice would have thrown them in the trash but since I learned from mom I was washing it.<p>

After I had rehearsed the songs I was going to play at concert, I closed every window in the house, lit the light on in my room, counted till 75 then turned it off. Thats so that the neighbors would think I'm sleeping.

I went in my kitchen and prepared some snacks and fell in to the sofa.

Hello Supernatural season 1, Again.

I turned the volume down and decided to call one of my favorite people in the world.

Uncle Emmett.

"Yellow," he answered at the second ring.

"How's my favorite uncle doing," I said smiling already.

"Oh how's my favorite nice doing," he sang in the same tone.  
>"I'm your only nice," I laughed.<p>

"No, but seriously," he sounded sad.

"Is everything OK," I asked. Emmett never sounded sad.

"Well you know, just cleaning the house," he joked.

"Oh no, what's happening?" I played serious.

"Some fat guy wants to have terminators looks," he whispered and I laughed.

"What about Rosie," although I asked I kinda knew the answer.

"Playing a cat," he simply replied, which meant she's in a fashion show.

"Only five more years," I said but mentally said two only for me.

"I know, I know, I just thought I could never miss playing a seventeen year old and going together to the same classes for years," he sounded weird, not like the silly old young Emmett I know.

"Are you feeling well," I teased, "you sound like a grownup."

"Yeah right," he snorted with the usual lightness to his words.

"Oh, I remembered. Seth and Lilith want you to paint a room in their house," he said.

"What room," I didn't understand, I had painted every corner in their house that could be painted.

"The baby room,"he said waiting for my reaction.

"What! No way! Already!" I was jumping up and down.

"Yeah already third week, but your supposed to paint the room after four months when they know if it's a girl or a boy," he said.

"In spring! Great! Wonderful! I should call them and congratulate them."

"OK I have to go, terminator almost broke his arm," he said and quietly laughed," you should have seen it."

"OK, OK, call me if you find a new movie," I smiled to the happy news.

"When haven't I done that," he laughed and after saying bye we hung up.

The moment when I almost pressed the call button I noticed it was 3 a.m so he's probably still sleeping.

Opsy, silly me, not everybody can live with out sleep. I moved my finger away from the call button when I suddenly noticed how similar Seth looks to Jacob...

I am a total idiot.

I want to bang my head in to the table to understand how I could have been so stupid not to see this earlier.

Maybe it was all the planing, or pink glasses, or Dixie buzzing around him that I didn't notice that the shape shifter who almost bit my leg off was making me dizzy every time I thought about him.

I am a total idiot.

**A/N Had nothing better to do so I wrote this chapter. I don't know why but I just like writing about Carlie so much. So I'm sure there are many things you don't get, but I promise they will unfold latter.**

**Like with the Alie thing and Seth, yes Seth Clearwater, or Emmett.**

**So tell me what you like, didn't and want.  
><strong>

**Thank you for the good comments so far and so sorry for mistakes.**

**Annie**


	10. Chapter 10 Summer Hills and Vin Diesels

**I do not own Twilight.**

Jpov.

"Welcome to the third Sunny Hills charity concert, if it weren't for some brilliant minds I don't think we would have gotten so far. I am thankful for all of you gathering here, and tonight we will hear music pieces from our talented children all around the town, you can also see their artworks that are for sale and enjoy some of the snacks Sunny Hills kids have prepared from all their hard work and thankful hearts. So we will start with Amy, who will play a famous..." Dixie laughed too loud, and other people looked at her angrily, she was texting on her phone although the old lady standing at the stage had said to turn off the phones. She was startled by the laugh but when she saw who it was she quickly recovered and kept on talking, the Amy girl bowed then started playing.

We had been a little late because of Dixie, her friends had already reserved seats for us. In the line in front of us sat Carlie's friends which Dixie hadn't noticed jet...

"Oh my god, how the hell did they get in here," she had noticed them.

"Like I don't know, maybe the Masen got them in here," said one of Medusa's minions.

"Yeah right, and those rats in the corners must be hers too," they laughed and got shushed by an elderly women siting behind them. They looked back at her sceptically and threw some words, then kept on talking. Towns richest mans daughter had no manners, not a big surprise.

"Now you will hear a self composed songs by Carlie Masen, the wonderful girl who has been helping Sunny Hills since the day she came to town," said the old lady after who knows how many songs, finally making Dixie shut up and look at the stage.

She came on the stage with light steps, smiling brightly, shining in her own way. Carlie was wearing the same dress she had bought yesterday. It had seemed so childish how she had tried sneaking in the shop with out me seeing her, I do not know why she's been doing that, but just because I didn't see her doesn't mean I didn't hear her already coming in to the mall. I had learned by heart already her smell and heartbeat.

"Hello, first I want to play a song dedicated to my friend whose birthday is tomorrow," she said scanning the room with her eyes.

"For me!" asked Tamia quietly, and Dixie snorted hearing this, somehow she sounded jealous.

Carlie played making the whole room go silent, she was amazing, hard to believe that she could write something so hard an complicated at her age. She had probably learned to play that from some old crumbly master that knew the piano like his right hand.

"And the second one is for the Sunny Hills children," she said after the applause had stooped and so had her friend whistles. The melody was soft and cheerful, the kids who I guess were waiting for their turn started jumping in their spot and laughing. She even had the old lady crying.

"That was amazing Carlie, now to finish it all up The Sunny Hills kids will sing you all a song." the Old lady said and went off the stage to hug Carlie, who had just been shaking some mans hand and blushing from all the compliments the people were giving here.

The children had started singing and one of Carlie's friend waved for the open seat next to them, Carlie smiled and stated walking to them when she noticed me, our eyes met for a second, but she quickly turned away. In that brief moment I had noticed fear in her eyes, she did smile and laugh at her crying friend's face, but the terror was still there. What had made her afraid of me, or was it something that had reminded something worse when she had looked at me.

"Jakey my face is here," Dixie said by turning my face her way. It bothered to see Carlie like that, so after everybody was out of their seats, and Dixie with her friend had run of to the ladies room, I saw Carlie talking to some people.

"Yes, she is doing very well, and I'm sure her next..." she noticed me approaching, making the man turn around to see what had made his companion freeze in the mid sentence. I was a lot taller than him and when he turned around Carlie was already looking for a way out.

"It will be amazing, but please excuse me, I have other people waiting for me too," she said and turned around just when I caught her by her elbow, her skin was warm, and nothing felt warm to me these days, also her heart sped up and she tried untangling my hand from hers.

"Let me go," she said in a low voice looking me straight in the eyes. _Let go_. Said my own voice in my head melting and seeping in my brain, making me want to let go, making me want to obey.

"No," I said to her and my own voice, which somehow didn't had felt right.

"Look kid, Miss Masen said for you to let go," said the shorter guy who was still standing there. He looked around forty and his pale blue eyes were angry, his pulse had sped up and he couldn't look me in the eye for longer then three seconds, when his eyes would shift to Carlie.

"Oh, what are you going to do about that," I asked seeing him shrink under my gaze.

"I'll just call the security," he simply smiled. Carlie's eyes widened and she took my hand in her palm, which felt so tiny against mine.

"No security Mr. Acord, everything is fine," the man wanted to protest but looking in Carlie's eyes he melted in to a smile.

"Yes, I'm sure your aunts next show is going to be amazing, it was a pleasure talking with you but I must go find my wife," he said and kissed Carlie on the cheeks, which I didn't like, and his fast settlement seemed a bit suspicious, like something wasn't right.

"What do you want?" she asked when the man had vanished in to the crowd and I had let go of her hand.

"Just wanted to know why you have been avoiding me, and sneaking like a cat," I said seeing how she didn't look up at me.

"It's none of your business," she simply replied and suddenly rising her head looked to my right.

Misha's point of view.

Well I had to say it a billionth time since I have met her, Carlie is amazing

She got Tamia in tears, the old Mrs. Knicker in tears and even my mother in tears. Of course in the good way.

I had sold all five paintings and with a smile on my face, but a sadness on the inside, I putted in the big wooden box all the money I had just earned. The 45 hours I had worked making them had just disappeared in to the wind. Poof, gone. Just like that.

Nigel snaked his hands around me and kissed me on the cheek.

"How's my artist going," he whispered, and I turned around to kiss him. He lifted me off the ground but set me back down when Mrs. Knicker ushered us away from the charity box.  
>"This is not a disco club, go play elsewhere," she said and smiled the biggest smile to some man who was donating his money. Disco club, she couldn't have said anything more old fashioned.<p>

"We should find our gang," Nigel said when I was already looking in the crowd, which had started to thin out.

"Yes the gang, find Tedy, I'll find Carlie," I looked at him and smiled.

"If you're looking for Miss Masen I just talked to her at the balcony entrance," said the old guy who I see every year, but still don't know who he is.

"Yes thank you," I answered politely and ran of to the balcony. I spotted her head down talking to somebody, when she quickly rose her head and looked me in the eyes, wow she's quick.

"I'm so sorry," said the strange woman that bumped in me almost knocking me over, my head got a little dizzy and I searched for Carlie's eyes again, she was talking to some bald guy, but I could have sworn he had dark hair just a second ago, and her eyes just screamed get me out of here. He touched her on the shoulder in a flirting kinda way, she just smiled, then I almost fell on her tripping on my high heels, not used to that kinda fancy stuff.

"I'm so sorry, but I have to take Miss Masen away," I said looking the bold guy in the eyes, he was pretty tall, and reminded me of Vin Diesel.

"Wow," I said as I pushed her further in to the crowd as fast as I could, my mind still a little dizzy from all the smells and falls.

"Jackson, lets get going" said a squeaky voice which reminded me of Dixie.

Carlie giggled.

"Thank you so much, I didn't want to talk to that bald guy not even for a second," she said linking our arms and going to the car where I already saw the whole gang gathering.

"Hey, I think he kinda liked you," I teased her.

"Oh please," she smiled.

"I don't know, he reminded me of Vin Diesel," I laughed looking at her expression.

"You know, you're kinda right," Carlie smiled hugging Tamia who looked as if she was going to cry again, oh you soft soul.

Jpov.

Misha almost fell on Carlie when she stumbled in to our conversation. The girl looked at me and said.

"I'm so sorry, but I have to take Miss Masen away," with empty eyes. Her eyes were to the level where my were, but it was like she didn't see me, like she was blind. She turned Carlie around and disappeared between the people and then came Dixie.

"Jakey, lets get going."

**A/N I know, I know, it might be a little confusing, but maybe you figured that one already out.**

**So yeah, that's it.**

**So sorry for mistakes, like always I see them only after few days rereading. The same thing goes for when I draw, _Oh that's so pretty, That's so good._ (After a year) _What is this piece of clunk._ (if you know what clunk means ;)**

**Tell me what you liked, didn't, want more.**

**Annie**


	11. Chapter 11 Beaches and Blacke

**I do not own anything from Twilight.**

Rpov.

I was lying in my bed and staring at the ceiling. I was feeling very guilty of what I did to Misha. I had promised myself I would never use my powers on my own friends, and here I had broken it just...

I looked at the clock on my table, in big, bright, green numbers it showed 2 am.

I had broken my promise just 6 hours ago and I was still hitting myself for it. I had made her see Vin Diesel instead of Jacob. Vin Diesel was the first person that popped in my mind, because I had seen a movie this mor... yesterday morning.

And can you blame me, I got close to the shape shifter, he wanted to talk to me and I almost had a heart attack, because he was a you know what, and because he looked so stunning in that tux.

And I still hadn't called Seth, well I tried but his phone was turned off, and not like I'm going to bother poor Lilith.

Suddenly the bed felt too uncomfortable and fresh air seemed like the right thing, opening balcony I was hit with strong smell of pine trees and the sound of crickets playing the song of their people. Everybody was asleep, well almost. You could hear a bed creaking few houses away and somebody singing to a old Pink Floyd song, probably the drunk Frankie, at least that's how the people called him. And my neighbor Eva, who I could see perfectly from my room window, and whose face was glowing in the blue computer screen again like every other night. I swear she sleeps almost as much as I do, witch isn't often.

"Eva, go to sleep. I'm sure that what ever is on that screen has to sleep too, so go to bed," her mother suddenly showed up and said. Eva was four years younger than me, well technically four years older, but lets pretend that I'm eighteen. On weekends she usually keeps reading books till 6 in the morning, and then she sleeps till one o'clock, but on school days only till 1 am, and then with dark circles under her eyes, she goes to school.

"But war doesn't sleep," she said to her mother, and I smiled, reminded me when I played water wars with uncle Em and Jazz, then mom would say I have to go to bed, but I would answer that war doesn't sleep, of course uncle Jazz always made me sleepy with his power after an angry look from my mother. Thinking about them made me miss them, I had a very short experience of childhood, because of my fast growing. Although a lot of kids want to grow up faster, I never did.

"If I say it does then it does," her mother sounded more strict now," you have ten seconds to turn it off and give me all your reading devices, or I'll cut the power."

"Fine, fine," she said in a dramatical voice doing what her mother had asked for. After eight long minutes of twisting and turning Eva fell asleep and I decided to go in to the forest for a bit, not far, only like a human taking a walk, no hunting.

So I jumped out of my window landing on my feet almost at the forest when I heard a gasp. I slowly turned around thinking how stupid I was that I hadn't checked if there was anybody out there, good thing I could make the person think he just imagined it all...

It was Mr. Goldy with his daughter's dog, wide eyes staring at me, probably thinking how I could have made that jump.

"How did you do that?" I could hear him say, also his dog had started to growl at me, and since I saw that Mr. Goldy was half asleep, I decided not to use my power on him.

"I'm a fairy," I said smiling an angelic smile and not trying to laugh. Mr. Goldy squinted his eyes trying to see but then he smiled too.

"But were are your wings?" he asked with a big goofy grin, but stopped when the dog stated to bark. I quickly climbed a tree and jumped to another one.

"I don't need them," I laughed looking at him. Mr. Goldy picked up his small dog and closed it's mouth so it would stop barking.

"OK," he said, "I think I've been reading too many books to Alie."

"Bye," I said and jumped to another tree, listening as he fell asleep and started snoring. Huh! I wish my dreams were so interesting, with neighbors jumping high and saying their fairies

I got on the ground and started walking, my bare foot touching the wet grass and feeling the soft floor of the forest. It was peaceful and again like yesterday I lied down on the forest floor to take a brake. The sky wasn't visible because of the thick three branches, only a small rays of moonlight could be seen, making the forest mysterious, which I liked very much.

I thought about sleeping myself, but sleep wouldn't come. Some bugs would crawl over my leg or arm, but I would ignore them. A branch would poke in to my back and I would crush it with lying on it with a little more force.

I had thought I would find it peaceful but I couldn't. Tamia's party was tomorrow, and then it will be Monday the next morning, and I dint feel like doing my homework tonight.

I tried to calm myself and enjoy the forest once again, but my hearing picked up a loud music blasting few miles away, it came from other side of the forest, near the beach and Dixie's home probably.

Before I had noticed it I was already running full speed there, took me only a minute to get there, but I stopped right at the edge of the forest to see what was there.

There really was a party going on, and like I suspected from the towns rich folk, Dixie, Jhonny, Alisha, Monika... bunch of other idiots who liked to spent their parent hard earned money.

Since I didn't have anything better to do, I decided to go in further. Little dancing couldn't do me any harm now could it?

I inspected what I was wearing. The nice summer dress and bare feet wouldn't stand out because of the sand, I looked like I had dressed for the party perfectly.

I easily got in with the crowd, boys offering me a drink, dancing, only thing I didn't agree to was "getting out of here," or "somewhere more private to talk". I told them politely I came to have fun, not shake the bushes. And after a while they gave up and started looking for another prey.

"Having fun?" I immediately turned around to face Jacob, where is my mind these days? why didn't I think that he could be here? but somehow I had come to see him here knowing he was here.

"Hey," I said smiling but continuing to dance with the rest. For a moment he seemed stunned.

"I thought you were avoiding me," he said over the loud music, and now I wanted to say "lets go somewhere more private".

"Where's your girlfriend?" I said instead of the previous thoughts.

"Went home," he sounded unsure. Suddenly the boy I was dancing to squeezed my hand and whispered in my ear.

"Let's go," alcohol dripping from his breath making him smell unappealing, he started to drag me away from the crowd. In those two seconds I made my decision. The boy was called Leo, and he was one of Medusa's close friends, he was too drunk to address me as Dixie's enemy only thinking about pretty looking girl in front of him. I punched him in the stomach not feeling sorry even for a bit. This guy was the one who broke my car three weeks ago, I had been able to tell from his smell, and also he once tripped me in the gym making me brake another boy's nose, and taking all my control not to suck him dry.

"Next time _ask_ a lady," I said as he was clutching his stomach with his face red, I turned and started walking to the forest to go back home.

"I thought I was going to need to step in," Jacob said jogging next to me," but then I remembered you had a black belt in something."

I laughed, because that was a total lie. I had taken self defense study with uncle Em, but I said I had a black belt, so I could explain my good reflexes and strength.

"Where are you going?" Jacob asked as I was nearing the forest.

"Home," I simply answered.

"Through the forest?" he suddenly sounded angry and I had the urge to calm him down.

"Relax, how do you think I got here?" I rose and eyebrow looking at him.

"Do you even know what could lurk in there, what kinda beast are in the forest," he was trembling a bit and THAT was starting to scare me. But silly Jake, only beast in the forest are you and me.

"Look Jake, I promise I won't go in to the forest alone anymore okay," I said rising my hand," scouts honor."

He actually smiled and I was happy that he had stopped his little shaking no matter how small it had been.

"I don't believe a word you said," he became serious,"Let me at least take you home."

My heart sped up thinking about bad scenarios, all ending with him shredding me to pieces and me burning in to a purple smoke.

He noticed my sudden reaction because he quickly rushed out: "I swear to god I'm not gonna do anything to you."

I looked in this eyes and slowly nodded, he sounded like telling the truth, but I wasn't going to let my guard down, who knows what you can expect from a shape shifter.

"OK," I said and started walking knowing the way perfectly.

"So quickly?" he asked stunned by my sudden calmness.

"Yeah, your eyes didn't look like lying," we were quiet for a while, only the snapping of twigs and heartbeats were making noise.

"Where are your shoes?" he halted to a stop.

"At home," I kept on walking.

"You're really weird," he stated and I had to laugh.

"I'll take that as a compliment," after that it was quiet again, and I wondered what time it could be, maybe already 5 in the morning, I had been out for a long time and the sky was stating to get lighter.

"You lied about the scout thing too didn't you," Jakob asked, and I was guessing he was making a small talk just to make it comfortable walking few miles back.

"Actually, that part was true," I looked back to see his reply, he just shrugged.

"Do I get a story here?" he smiled.

"Sure, why not," I slowed down so we could be side by side while I talked, about this I didn't have to lie.

"My uncle is a personal trainer, and when I was little he used to make these kids camps for fun," I said which was true.

"And," he pushed on.

"And he made sometimes these scout missions where we would have to earn our dinner or sleeping bags. I'm sure he was enjoying it more than us." I laughed remembering the funny things he made us do.

"What about other family members," he asked sounding curios, maybe he was, but I didn't understand why would he care.

"Well I have a brother named Edwin," correction - father named Edward, but because of some things while they are working with big jobs they decided to change all their names, all except for uncle Em, he was too stubborn to think of something new.

"He got married to a nice girl last year, Anna," as in Annabella, like Bella - my mother.

"Then I have two uncles, Emmett and Jason," Emmett and Jasper.

"They are both married too. Emmett to Lilian and Jason to Alie," you get the point. That is also the whole story the town knows.

"And my father Carlos and my mother Emily," I'm sure you know that one too.

"Wow," he said," A big family you got there."

"What about you?" I didn't want to go in about what kinda jobs they have, or what about my grandparents, all in all, I'm supposed to be adopted anyway, so I tried to get him in to talking.

"I have two older sisters, my mother is dead and father in a wheelchair," he said without any kinda emotions.

"I'm so sorry," I said, and I really was, I knew I shouldn't have asked anything.

"If it makes you feel any better my mother died at giving birth to me, and my father killed himself the next day. Me and my brother were latter adopted by Carlos and Emily," I said with a blank expression, well that was the _whole_ story the town knew about me. I had said it with out thinking, wanting to thin out his pain I saw in his eyes, even if it meant I had to lie.

"I'm so sorry," he repeated what I had said earlier," I shouldn't have mentioned my mother."

"It's okay, okay I can't miss the things I never knew." I was feeling bad for lying to him, but I noticed I could already see my house and the walk had ended, also the world seemed much lighter.

"Well here you go," he said noticing that I had stopped. It was awkward and I didn't know what to do in this kinda situation. Normal boy would get a kiss, but a freaking shape shifter, no way man, I wasn't that safe around him yet.

"Thanks, bye," I turned around and started marching away from him.

"Carlie," he called out and I turned around.

"Yes," I was watching his expression change to a smirk.

"I noticed you weren't wearing gloves," he said.

"It's a fashion thing," I called stepping backwards and smiling. I bloody forgot to wear the gloves when I went out, good thing I didn't touch anybody or they wold think they're getting crazy hallucinations.

"Yeah, thought so, but the real thing I was going to tell you is not to go through woods like that again," his face was serious and angry. Jakob was looking at me and somehow I couldn't not obey.

"Okay," I said and I meant it. Then he broke out in to a smile and turned his back to me walking back in to the forest.

"See you on Monday," he called waving and jogging in to the forest, I turned and slowly walked back to my house. Smiling in the inside, for who knows what kinda reason.

Later at the evening before I was going to go to Tamia's party my phone rang flashing Seth's picture on the screen.

"Welllll, I heard the big news," I giggled in to the phone. Seth was always such a cheerful person and his answer was making him glow from the other end of the phone.

"Emmett told you," he said it as an statement not as a question. He sounded smug, like he was going to blow up from the happiness

"Yes, I also heard what I was going to have to do," I smiled myself, happy about him and Lilith.

"Yes, yes, If it's not a bother."

"Of course not!" I exclaimed happily. I was more than happy to make their house shine.

"Oh, and Seth?" I began the important thing I had wanted to ask.

"Yeah," Seth answered casually.

"Do you know a guy named Jacob Blacke?" I asked rushing it out, there was a big chance he might know Jacob, but then again Seth wasn't from the only shape shifter pack in the world.

There was a silence on the phone and it confirmed my worries.

"He's in California," again that was a statement, and I found myself freezing at his answer. He knew Jacob.

"Seth?" I asked not sure of where to go on.

"You figured out," a statement.

"I don't think he knows about me thought," I had sat down, scared of knowing how nasty a shape shifter can be, especially if he's from LaPush and had a bone to pick with my family.

"He won't unless you give him hints, but better don't," he was quiet again and I was starting to worry about what he was going to say next.

"Ren, has he looked at you in a strange way?" his question puzzled me so much that I didn't know how to answer. In what way?

"I don't know how to answer that," I really didn't.

"OK, listen here, remember the guy who liked your mother, well that's him. Do you have his number?" I was stunned by what he just said. Jacob was the guy who had tried to separate my parents, the guy who had wanted me dead even till the moment my parents had known I would be a good little baby. He was the man who had wanted to kill my father. HE …

I smashed the TV in half, but it still didn't calm me, maybe a few trees would do...

"Renesmee listen here, if you don't answer me this instant I'm going to tell your father everything, he's going to go get you out of California in a flash of eye," he broke my line of anger and snapped me back to reality. I looked at the TV which looked like it got rolled over my a tank.

"No," I answered to him.

"I thought so, you want to live your two years there don't you?" he waited for my response.

"Yes," I said slowly and quietly.

"Then don't let the guy find out you're a Cullen, he'll rip you to shreds," he was serious, all the happiness gone from him.

"OK, and no I don't have his number."

"When you get it, immediately give it to me. He didn't leave anything for us to contact him, but if I get a one small talk I could at least know if he's a threat to you," he sounded weird, like he was hiding something from me.

"I will, but what do you mean by a threat to me, how can he not be. What is he on vamp diet or something?" I pondered on the idea, but remembered how he had almost bitted my foot of. No diet for him then.

"It's serious Ren," he didn't even laugh at my poor attempt to lighten his mood back on.

"I know." I looked at the clock, "I have to go now, and also you couldn't contact my father, he's on a honeymoon."

"Emmett would have done fine," his tone held that lightness again, "remember the phone."

"Yes, bye." I said and hung up calling Sofia again, but of course she didn't pick up, she knew everything.

I fell back in the sofa thinking about Blacke. I knew I had a crush on him, but now I just had a pure hatred towards him, knowing what he had done to my family.

**A/N Wow a big chapter. I hope that clears a lot of things for you.**

**So sorry for mistakes, I try my best.**

**Tell me what you liked, didn't, want.**

**Annie**


	12. Chapter 12 Red fingernails and Coffee

**I do not own twilight.**

**Jpov**.

It was strange. I had been surprised to see her at the party, and I had been angry about her walking through the forest. The leech still hadn't been caught, I'm guessing he got out of town, but still. But the strange thing was how she acted on Monday. I had thought she would loosen up her protective stance, but now she avoided me like a plague. Like I was any other student.

It had been almost a month since the beach party. I gave Carlie her space and peace, but quietly shadowing her when ever I could was a bonus. Dixie usually dragged me where Carlie was, so I didn't mind tagging along. Carlie also had stopped her silly sneaking, and when ever I was near, she would turn around and walk away with out a glance, of course if that was possible.

Like now, when she was forced to sit next to me, like any other Spanish class. In English class she had changed seats with the guy who sat next to Nigel. It was funny how her eyelash moving got the guy's heart beating, of course he did what she had asked. But Spanish teacher wasn't so kind, and so wasn't Misha.

And like every other Monday and Thursday, before the bell, she chatted with Misha, then would do her job in class and then dragging Misha away they would leave the class.

"Okay, today we are going to split in groups of two, then I'm going to tell you about your project," Mrs. Rosenberg grinned showing her ugly yellow teeth, her statement was followed by groans and protests from the class.

"You'll be with me, right?" I heard Carlie whispering to Misha. The girl nodded.

"And you will get your partner by pulling out the name from this hat," followed by even more protest the old hag went around the class making them take out the paper and read who was their partner. I quickly glanced at Carlie, she didn't look so happy, but her expression disappeared when Mrs. Rosenberg was next to Misha. Carlie wouldn't get to pick, because she was between me and Misha, so I was going to pick.

There where only five more papers, and Carlie's name hadn't been picked yet.

"Miley," Misha called out and Mrs. Rosenberg wrote down on her paper. Carlie glanced at me and sadly looked at Misha. She closed her eyes and listened as I opened my little piece of paper.

"Carlie Masen," I read from the paper and Mrs. Rosenberg passed to the next one, but Carlie stopped her and looked in her sickly pale blue eyes.

"Can I switch partners?" she said to Mrs. Rosenberg

"You know my rules Miss Masen, I do no..." her words disappeared in the sentence as her eyes started to dull, like she was being hypnotize, Carlie was looking down at her notes and nodding with her head. Her eyes were closed, but it was like she was concertinaing really hard. Her jaw was clenched tight and I looked back at Mrs. Rosenberg who had a deep frown.

"No partner switching," old hag blinked and said in a stronger voice, she looked around for a moment as if registering where she was, then she moved on to the next student. I looked back at Carlie who was staring back at me. She had done some...

I was staring at the note again, my lips moving and forming Carlie's name, but I didn't hear my own voice. Mrs. Rosenberg nodded and walked away. I looked at Carlie she was looking in her text book and whispering some Spanish words.

Had I just dreamed her asking about switching partners. Carlie was smiling at me and then she looked at the front. I felt like I had just been pulled out of water, my head swimming and dazed. Something wasn't right.

Rpov.

What unlucky star shines over my head, that I just had to fall for a shape shifter, that he just had to be so good looking, and that he just had to go to the same school as I, AND that I had months project with him as my partner. What is that unlucky star?

Mrs. Rosenberg had a thick brain, and one way thinking. She didn't change her mind even when I had used my power on her. I'm pretty sure that in zombie apocalypse she would shoot her own husband and bring a whole village to a safe place. She would be my allay

And even worse was that Jacob had noticed my mind game on her, I had to use it on him too. He had seen her glaze over, become with unfocused eyes staring at me. The bad thing was I hadn't been careful, I had been using it on him and around him too often. Of course his best guess could be that I'm a witch or a fairy.

We had to make a paper about ten cities over the world, all in Spanish. We had a month to do so and I was not happy about it at all. Not happy at all about spending time with him. It's like my month's hard work had disappeared in to thin air.

I had thought about everything I knew about him. How much he did for my family. Yes, he had wanted to kill me dearly, save only my mother, but because he had been there, if even to protect my mother, I had lived. That was the only thing I wanted to thank him, then go back to avoiding him. He wasn't as kind hearted as Seth, at least from what I knew about him.

I had avoided him for a whole month, even better than I had been doing before that. I still hadn't gotten the phone for Seth, but like I care about other possibilities. IF HE KNEW, I WAS DEAD. Simple as that. From Seth I knew that he wouldn't stop to listen, he would bear his teeth and jump.

The bell rang and I turned to my enemy, smiling as sweetly as I could.

"When are you free?" I asked gathering my notes and putting them in my bag.

"Mondays, Wednesdays and the weekend," he said looking at me sceptically, I guess he wasn't buying my smile, but can you blame him, I wouldn't buy it myself either.

"OK, then on Wednesday meet me at the library after seventh period," I said and taking my bag I followed Misha outside the classroom. She was texting on her phone and chewing gum. I didn't say anything only thinking about what I was going to do for the rest of the month.

"So, you got lucky," Misha finally rose her head away from the screen. She was smirking and her eyes where scanning the corridor as I opened my locker.

"Tell me about it," I rested my head against the lockers shelf.

She heard me puff out a long breath of air, and pulled my head out of the locker. I noticed why, Dixie had reappeared out of the blue with Miley next to her. Dixie was drumming her long red fingers against my lockers door in an instant. I glanced at Misha, she was smiling at her phone's screen again.

"I'm not in the mood for this," I looked at Dixie with not so happy face. She smirked and closed my locker with a big bang.

"You know why I'm here?" Medusa said looking at my face, then at clothing and then back at my face. She had snorted under her breath, laughing at my sneakers probably. I thought about using my power on her, but suddenly she was pulled away from my eyes.

"Let's go," Jacob said in a calm voice, and I got angry at him for meddling in my problems. I do not care who you are, but I do not need your help.

"Are you protecting her?" Dixie's shrill voice squeaked as she stepped back from Jacob.

"No, I just missed you," he putted his hands around her and pulled her closer to himself. I clenched my teeth and turned toward the locker again. Misha was looking at me through her hair, and I pretended to gag. But inside I was feeling furry, I didn't know why. Is this what they call jealousy?

"Oh, then let's go," I heard Dixie's voice melting as she started to chat about something, her voice disappearing in the crowd.

I looked around and Dixie's minions where looking lost. Like they had expected something else, but as they saw that their queen had disappeared they did too.

"I think he just saved you," Misha whispered as we started walking toward the library. We both had a free lesson together and I had work to do for upcoming Halloween dance in two weeks.

"I don't think so," I said with cold voice, I really didn't care what he had done. Misha didn't say anything till almost the end of hour, but when she did, she surprised me.

"Why do you avoid him."

"I don't ," I looked up from my papers and plans.

"You could have him. You know he dates Dixie just for fun," Misha didn't know what she was talking about.

"Yeah, I think he's the longest lasting boyfriend she ever had," I tried to stir her in different direction but it wasn't working.

"But he's just your type," she smiled showing me a wolf she had drawn in her sketchbook. The ting was, he wasn't the one who could beat the big bad wolf, he was the big bad wolf. And I know my standards are high, but there are plenty of mystical creatures in this world. Only Sofia didn't want to tell me about any of them.

I had promised myself I would never change a human in to a vampire, mom had shared a secret that time with me about morphines failure.

"No, he isn't," I answered and Misha nodded, but she was smirking, which I pretended not to see.

That evening after coming out of Coffee shop with the hot liquid streaming in my hand I decided to try sleeping tonight. I felt mentally tired, tired of being angry, avoiding Jacob, and tired of many more things.

I waved bye to Misha through the shops window, she waved back and turned back to her costumer. My favorite shop in the town was "Milly's coffee", this was the place Misha made art with white cream in peoples coffees. I opened the lid and saw that she had drawn a smiley face, "Cheer up" it said under. I breathed in the smell and took a sip. I had come to the town on foot, and now I had plenty of time to drink my coffee and get home.

I walked past Nigel's dads car shop, not stopping to say hi because I smelled Jacob's scent near. He worked there and knowing my luck, I would probably run in to him.

As I was almost at the corner of the street I heard the car shops door opening.

"Bye," said the shape shifter as I hurried on to the next street. See what I told you about my luck?

This wasn't usually the street I took, but so wasn't Jacobs. In the usual route we would be walking together for a long time, but if few creeps where the only thing in my way I take this rote. Better some old homo for a second then a shape shifter next to me for an hour...

I sniffed the air again. This smell was fresh. Spilled blood and a vampire. Never had smelled this guy, but the human was familiar. I followed the street and the smell of blood got stronger. This part of the town was the darker one and not the safest one too.

A guy passed me, then a cat ran seeing me, but the scent got stronger as I rounded the corner. The street ended in the dark of the building's. This was usually the scenario for a vampire's meal.

The dark didn't bother my eyesight as I noticed the two bodies piled behind a trash can.

My coffee cup fell as I rushed to see who was with the familiar scent.

It was Eva and some other boy who I hadn't seen. Their faces where pale white and their eyes empty staring behind me. They were dead and they reeked of the vampire. The scent was really strong now and I heard a quiet thud behind me.

The guy with the bright red eyes was smiling at me, he had jumped from one of the buildings.

"Hello beautiful," he said coming slowly toward me.

A/N I liked it. It was nice.

Now don't misunderstand about Jacob and Dixie, that's just part of the play.

Tell me what you liked, didn't, want  
>.Annie<p> 


	13. Chapter 13 White coats and bloody necks

**I do not own a single character from the twilight saga series.**

**Rpov.**

His clothing was dirty with dirt and blood. His pale skin glowed in the dark and his white teeth were glimmering from the fresh blood.

"My, my," he chanted slowly circling me. My heart beat was steady and breathing even. I followed him with my eyes until he stopped right in front of me. I didn't know exactly what to do. Jacob will run around the corner any second now, smelled the guy's scent miles away, so I had no intention on killing the guy myself, why get my hands dirty when somebody else could do it. But how long will...

"Why so calm?" the guy whispered right next to my ear, the wonderful smell of blood dripping from his breath. I would love to kiss him just to get some drops... Snap out of it! You're a vegetarian!

His lean fingers was holding a strand of my hair, close to his nose, sniffing. Control yourself! No killing yet. Cold hands pressed against my back, slowly he started to hum and turn me around as if dancing. What a weird guy.

"So beautiful," he whispered, "I'll make you my bride."

That was my last strand of patience.

"The hell you..." I stopped in mid sentence hearing loud and fast footsteps, two seconds till he's here. I see the vamp has noticed too, but he's smirking. I push him away and his eyes are wide with surprise as I scream and fall to the ground, faking unconsciousness. I hear the snapping and ripping, loud heart beat and growls. I keep my eyes shut, playing.

"What the..." a loud growl comes from my right side and I stiffen a whine myself, I'm scared of shape shifters, they are no joke. I still remember my life's first memories, how they chased us out, mom still lifeless and bloody, dad's torn face (emotionally), rest of the family's fear. My first moments out of mother's womb had been the most horrible ones at that.

There's teeth snapping and more growls, a loud thud and a horrible scream. My eyes pop wide open, I sit up and crawl closer to the dumpsters where the bodies lie. The wolf ripped vamps hand off. It screams again and turns his eyes to me, he steps closer to me, but before he gets to me, he is knocked off his feet and sent flying. I let out a scream and shrink into myself. The wolf's big brown eyes turn to me, of course I see Jacob in them, and again I mentally slap myself for not realizing it the first time I saw him.

The vamp is back on his feet again and coming toward me. What an idiot. There's a wolf like beast riping him in to shreds and all he cares for is his future bride... just like my father.

Then vamp turns around and disappears behind the street, after him goes the wolf and so does my sudden heart attack. No matter how trained I am to keep calm in these situations I guess my subconscious is still afraid and still kicking.

I calm my heart, when did it go out of the usual rhythm? I take a deep breath looking around.

The two bodies lye on the ground. Eva's white coat red at the neck line. I still smell it, thought of licking the remains pop in my head, but the logical side gets to me. And I don't know what to do. Do I leave the bodies? Do I burn them? Do I cut their necks to hide the bite marks? Do I call the cops to report dead bodies? No, the last one will get me in trouble, maybe even on TV. And TV is a bad thing. Bad, bad, bad.

I get up and stuff the bodies in the trash bins. Somebody will find them.

I look around but don't hear anything. That's good, no witnesses. So I climb the roof and slowly I get myself moving. From one rooftop to another I make my way home.

There is a small wind blowing as I walk down the last houses till my door. I smell it instantly. He's been to my home and there is a big possibility he's still sitting in the forest. And it's so weird, that there is this strange pull. Like I feel him, like I feel him protecting me. But of course that is ridiculous, why would he be sitting there, unless he wants me in his fireplace disappearing in to the chimney. Wouldn't he be all happy if his love's demon child was killed?

I lock all doors and set the curtains. It's darker than night in my living room, at least that's what Tamia said.

After burning my clothing I take a bath. Laying, staring in the ceiling and thinking how messed up my life and I had become after Jacob shoved up. If I called my father, I would tell him, he would race hundreds of miles to get me. I wouldn't be able to leave their sight for few decades and I would never see the shape shifter again. But somehow this thought saddened me. I do not know why. Why have I become so attached to him? Why? Why couldn't I live my few years away from my family in a normal way? Why?

I splashed the water with my fists angrily, like a child. The 10 year old child I am.

The water splashes on the floor and on to my face mixing with the tears. I admit it. No matter how much I buries it with fake hatred, or fear, I like him. I do not know why, but it just feels so safe when I'm next to him. When I see his eyes, everything feels so nice and good, even if for a millisecond before my protective father trained brain kicks in.

Maybe it was the warm water, bubbles or the nice incense sticks, that got these crazy thoughts going, but in that moment all I wanted was to be a normal human girl. I wanted to be a normal girl for Jacob Blacke, or whatever his name was.

I dipped my head in the water, my eyes didn't burn in the soapy water as I sat there for a while, letting small bubbles escape my lips. That was crazy talk. Normal girl!? I've always have been proud to be special, I had wanted to be a full vamp sometimes, but never a human. I despited the self centered hormone ruled humans that had chicken brain. Sex ruling most of their heads. Of course I liked my friends, and Mr. Goldy wasn't so bad either, but you get my point.

But being with normal brain or body suddenly seemed such an appealing idea. I understood aunt Rosalie more in these moments then I have ever understood her in my 10 years of life.

I heard scratching at my door but decided to ignore it. It was three in the morning and that person had no excuse for being there, so I added hot water to my bath and kept on thinking, till it was time to get ready for school.

**A/N So I'm back. Faster than I had hoped. My hand is f****ed up and I'm sure I won't be able to move one of my fingers normally ever again, there goes my wish for a surgeon... but hey it could have been worse.**

**Anyways, yes it was short, but I didn't have it in me this time, sorry. And I have a feeling I'm repeating myself in some aspects, please tell me if I do.**

**There is also good news. I got (computer problem fixed) my drawings finally scanned in deviantart and so after a while I'll put Carlie's fashion show in there too, right now it's just what there is. I would be very happy if you would go there and comment. I'll put a link on my profile.**

**Sorry about mistakes. Tell me what you like, hated and want.**

**Annie**


	14. Chapter 14 Chickens and pastas

**I do not own twilight.**

**Rpov.**

"...so in contact with oxygen the result is bla bla, bla bla bla blllaaa," Mrs. Zandol was teaching us the stuff I had learned at the age of four. Blabbering about Science like every other Monday for two hours straight, worse this time I could see Jacob's face from my window. The school was shaped as a big H from birds view and since the accident in the previous week the Science lab was switched to another place. First hour was nice and all, but in the second Jacob could be seen just looking to my right.

I looked at the clock again and then back at the doodles. I had thirty three minutes till I'll be alone in my house with Jacob.. Whoa, whoa! What did you think we were going to do. It's just the stupid Spanish project, that we couldn't do this time in the library so we had chosen my place.

Alone, alone, alone. The words rang in my head and I looked at Mrs. Zandol again.

"We add these two more bla, bla bla bla bla blau, Masone," I think I just heard something but then again... I drew with more force the man who was changing in to a wolf.

"bla, bla, Miss Masone," I glared at her and heard chuckles from the class, only one of all the teachers who pronounced surnames wrongly.

"Yes," I answered knowing what was coming.

"Bla, bla, bla, attention," she barked.

"Yes, I'm sorry," I said the usual, she knew I knew. I had perfect A's even in the stuff she had hoped to surprise me. Good luck with that.

"Doesn't she sound like a chicken," Nigel whispered next to me, and I suppressed a laugh.

Twenty seven minutes till the day ends.

A girl in front of me was sexting and another couple had planned a Halloween prank which was going to back fire one them. The calculations were wrong for their harmless bomb, but then again I wasn't supposed to know that.

I thought of the choices for my Halloween costume again. I wanted to go as Merlin Monroe but then I would have to get a wig, I could go as a 1900's lady, I did have a real dress for that, but I didn't want to have a mess with a corset. Oh I know I'll go as Black Window from the Avengers, yes that will be...

Finally the bell rang and I got up from the boring Science class and stormed past everybody faster than I should. I knew I shouldn't but I was, I was excited to be three hours alone with Jacob Blacke. Alone, alone, alone... long tunnel echoing with this one word.

He was already at my locker, in all his glories. Like always with his tanned skin, and sexy face...

"Hi," I said, for the first time in a long smiling to him with a true smile.

"Hello," his eyes twinkled, and I was ready to blush when Medusa bumped my arm and sneered like a cat.

"Look luse..." she stopped when Misha, to my surprise, stuck her sweater on Medusa's head, blindfolding her and giving me time to get away. I grabbed Jacob's hand and quickly dragged him out of the school. I heard Misha call "That's right, I got the wolf right here." and after that, irritated Dixie flew after us. She got out exactly when I was turning the car out of schools parking lot. I stuck out my tongue at her and heard Jacob laughing next to me. I smiled too and looked at him.

"I just can't keep up with you," he said after few second, smile still on his lips but his tone had been serious.

"Sorry, I have my secrets too you know," I smiled making it seem like a joke, but being as serious and truthful as I could be. I couldn't keep up with myself then how could he. When was I avoiding him and when was I going to be all true to him. I still hadn't figured that out.

"I think I'm starting to understand something," Jacob said scanning the paper again. Since he was bad at Spanish it took a while for him to get what we had wrote down. He had to read and on the spot be able to translate it all from Spanish to English. No wonder Mrs. Rosenberg's students actually learned something in Spanish. She worked them to death.

"Well that's all for today, you did a good job," I said getting up and stretching my legs, a human act, mastered perfectly. I turned and went in to the kitchen preparing the last bits of the pasta I made for us. These three hours had been amazing and tortuous all at once. Do I even need to explain why?

"Can you get the sauce from the fridge?" I asked steering the pasta, but instantly regretted what I had done. I slammed shut the fridge door right in front of Jacob, but it had been too late. The smell of blood rose from the fridge and in the air. Jacobs confused face turned in to a frown as he looked at me, with one hand on the fridge and eyes almost to my level.

"Sorry, there is a mess, I forgot about it," don't let your eyes wander, don't fidget with your hands or feet. I forgot about the blood syrup for the cake I used last night, good thing he didn't see anything from it.

"It smelled like fresh blo..."

"Yeah I know, there is expired meat in there and it's been dripping and ruining some of the food," I looked up at his face and was met with those dark pupils. My eyes slipped to his lips and my breath caught in my throat.

And I did what I shouldn't do, I reached on my tiptoes and was met with his warm lips. My eyes fell shut and my hands reached behind his head. He froze for a moment but then joined in. His lips were so warm. The best kiss I had ever had and...

I pulled suddenly back pushing him quickly away.

"What's w..." he saw my expression. It was anger, shame and more anger.

"I think you should leave," I turned away and stomped out of the kitchen opening the door. He hesitated and I thought about making him leave, but he finally obeyed and left. I only saw how he disappeared in the forest before I sunk against the wall slowly sliding to the floor.

I was so so angry at myself, my father and Jacob. At this shape shifter and vampire crap. And like always I came up with the same questions? What and why?

What was I going to do with all this... and the big pot of now burnt pasta?

**A/N So there it is! Long waited kiss! I'm happy I finally wrote it down. **

**Sorry it was short. Sorry for the mistakes.**

**I posted the dresses on devintart, link is in the profile (sorry for the bad quality)**

**I might post another chapter maybe tomorrow, I said maybe. That one will be in Jacobs point of view.**

**Tell me what you liked, loved (?), want and don't...**

**Annie**


	15. Chapter 15 Bears and beers

**I do not own twilight characters.**

**Jpov.**

I don't even know where to begin. With the kiss? Her emotions? School?

She is so strange. One minute I'm not even there and the next she's all happy and smiling. Like I'm talking to a totally different person every single time.

And then there's the thing that she kissed me first, and then got angry at me. For what? And why is she avoiding me like this?

Normal teenage girls don't do that do they?

Or maybe there's a bigger picture and I'm just dumb enough not to see it.

She has four friends, she's loved by teachers, she seems happy when she's not with me, she's smart, beautiful. Her family, that's the only thing I haven't seen, but from what she told me it had been pretty tragic in her childhood. Having both parents dead...

She was happy when she talked that one time about them, but although she was good at hiding it, I did spot sadness in her voice.

And the strange thing about that guy in the concert, or Spanish teacher, or more importantly me, what happened, I could swear it was something she had done.

_I have my secrets too you know. _Her words rang in my head from yesterday's adventure. She had been serious about that.

Her skin had been warm, more like my temperature, and her heartbeat was faster than normal humans.

So I was right, she wasn't normal human being. And there also was something holding her, something that made her avoid me.

Counting her on the mythical side now, I surprised myself with being so calm about it. I guess I had had enough of worried about it for now.

And then there was the other thing. Me.

The first moment I knew I had imprinted I had been angry. Angry that I would turn out like every other werewolf I had know. Quil and Sam, even Paul and all the other guys. They had seemed pathetic. But spending these two months you couldn't not become like them. How could I have been so stupid not to like Carlie earlier.

I had said I'd only be a protector, still living my normal life, but that idea now seemed so stupid. Carlie was now my center and every other girl had seemed so ugly and disgusting to even be near them. Still being with Dixie was a way of protecting Carlie too, since I couldn't be next to her I had to look after her from far away.

And I'll stay like that, as long as Carlie needs her time and space, even if she runs away and marries another man, I'll still be there in the shadows to protect her.

I was sure that Carlie and me were feeling alike, since the imprint went both ways, but she was more stubborn than me and more determined to keep it just a crush.

So I'm sure that that was the reason why she wasn't in the Spanish lessons or at the lunch table, or any other place on Tuesday. None of her friends knew why, and they said it wasn't usual for her to miss school. Misha even came over to me and asked if I knew anything, but of course "I didn't."

Next day was the same, except people said that she had been in school when everybody left, preparing for the Halloween party. And none of the teachers mentioned that as bad, her flunking school and all. After work I went over to her place but she wasn't home. Mr. Goldy said she had left long time ago.

The same happened till Friday when the party was going to be only after six hours everybody was buzzing with excitement. I too had decided to go, because it would give me chance to see Carlie. Every time I went to her house to check on her, she wasn't home. I wondered where was she staying for night.

"So that way our costumes will match," Dixie giggled twirling her hair around a finger while I was stuffing my face with food. I just nodded my head not even listening what was going to be my costume. I could go in my usual clothing and still be fine with it.

It turns out I was a hunter and Dixie was dressed as a tiger, I guess it was supposed to be a sexy costume, but looking at her felt like looking at a wall of yellow bricks.

The party had already started before we got there. Dixie like usually liked to make an entrance, and I'm pretty sure she was making that just to show off to Carlie.

There were plenty of people. And I realized It will be harder to find Carlie than I had hoped. All the smells, voices and and costumes were making it impossible to find a single person.

"So did you see her already?" Dixie whispered to Miley who only wrinkled her nose scanning the crowd. I finally recognized one person not so far from me.

"So we leave before they announce the winner?" Nigel said all wrapped in a mummies costume talking to Misha. They were in a far corner, no Carlie near them. It was even hard for me to hear them over the music and the crowd.

"Well keep looking!" squeaked Dixie next to me and I figured how I was going to get away from her.

"I'll get us something to drink," the traditional, why invent something new when the old tricks usually work. I watched as Dixie nodded and dived in the crowd herself.

The food table was not far from Nigel, but since Dixie had let go willingly I didn't have to think about getting any food for her. My target was Nigel.

I slowly made my way trough couples dancing. Most of the faces I was able to recognize. One of the zombie costumes was harder. And also the bear one I still couldn't figure out who it had been. A guy surely, the deodorant smelled just like Johnnie's, although I had spotted Jhonny making out with some girl in the corner when we arrived.

"Hey," I said as I was in Nigel's ear shot. He turned around.

"Hey man!" he was grinning as he offered me to shake his hand. I did and also noticed that Misha wasn't looking at me with a smirk like she usually was. Instead she was looking past me.

"Do you know where Carlie is?" I got straight to the point.

"No, sorry man. We haven't seen her all evening." he said with now familiar dull look and I had a feeling he was lying. Only he didn't know himself or he was that good of a liar. No eye wandering, heart sped up or hand tinkering.

I quickly looked around. Now I was sure that Carlie had some power to do this. Only I didn't spot anything out of the different. Nobody standing us too near or stopping in the middle of dance. Just like it was a moment ago. But I was hundred percent she was near us and doing something. I can't get a break from these mystical things, first Forks and now California. I was cursed or blessed, haven't figured that one yet.

"So what are you doing after this party?" Nigel's eye's became focused again and I also noticed how in that moment he had fiercely blinked as if getting somebody out of his mind.

"Dixie has another party planned," I said sill looking around, only this time not so quickly.

"Ohhhh! The cool kids party, I get it, I get it," Nigel laughed and putted his hand around Misha. Also Dixie showed up with a disappointed face.

"Let's go Jakey, we have nothing better to do here anyways," she said and dragged me away. Nigel didn't even look my way, he turned and blended in with the dancing bodies.

Dixie and her group, counting me, left the school and went to her house. But because of the disappointment in not finding Carlie at school, I slipped away from Dixie's house going back to mine.

After an hour or so my peace was ruined when Johnny with some girl crashed at my place. They were hysterically laughing and taking sips from their bottle.

I just turned on the TV and drowned them out with turning the volume up. The girl went back to the party but Johnny fell asleep on my couch. I thought about trowing him out, but before I could do that my phone vibrated in my pocket. I turned off the TV and looked at the caller.

"Hello?" I didn't recognize the caller.

"Jacob will you please get to Club Cherio. Carlie's getting drunk and little bit weird. She wouldn't let us take her home," it was Nigel.

"What?" I rose up already leaving the house and going to the city. The club wasn't far, maybe five minute jog.

"Yeah, she has never done this before and..." I interrupted him.

"How do I get in?" getting in was the problem. Even for Dixie it was hard, and how was I supposed to do that, when I didn't have big cleavage or load of money.

"Misha will wait for you at the door," he said and hang up.

**A/N There it is!**

**Sorry for mistakes.**

**Tell me what you liked, didn't and want.**

**Annie**


	16. Chapter 16 Getting drunk and throwing up

**I do not own twilight characters.**

Rpov.

After he had left, I got myself together and cleaned the kitchen. That was also when I spotted the cop cars at Eva's house, and it was soon after then when they knocked on my door.

"Miss Masen?" the man looked me from head to toe. He was tall, skinny and with a strange broken nose, that had healed in a wrong position. There was another man in the usual police officer suit, he didn't say anything. They both showed me their badges and I wanted to smirk at how TV show like this seemed, but knew that smirking would be somehow inappropriate in the moment.

"May I ask where you were last night at 10 pm?" oh, the typical.

"Umm, okay. I was at the shop "Milly's coffee", my friend works there, and then I was back home," I said frowning my browns and looking first at the tall guy then at the other.

"Did you know that your neighbor Miss Redeeds has been missing?" he said with that poker face.

"No, I didn't know," I faked surprise.

"Mrs Redeeds thought she was at her friends house, till this morning. Until her friends told us she left the restaurant with Mr Bateman, whose been reported missing too. Now please tell us if you know anything," his face was so serious, that I thought his forehead was going to turn in to a pug.

"No, I'm sorry. I wasn't close with Eva. I've met her only twice even thought we live almost next door," I crossed my hand over my chest and looked down. Perfect play.

"OK Miss Masen, but if you know anything please call," he said and handed me a card. Then they moved to Mr Goldie's house.

On Monday I didn't go to school, I only went to prepare the decoration for the Halloween dance, and if teachers saw me, I implanted in their heads that I was at school, like the good girl I am.

I did that till the dance, and then I went in some strange bear costume, I had gotten from Emmett, and I had found in my basement. I didn't want to see Jacob, I know I'm repeating myself over and over, but I just wasn't ready to see him. Especially after I had received a voice mail from mom.

"Hi sweat heart, the northern lights are beautiful and so is the shark blood we got to try on our way. You know it's quite funny how the north pole seems such a warm place. Anyways what I'm saying is I miss you so much, I'm thinking of coming home a month earlier, but then again..." there was a strange sound and a long pause which made me think they were kissing and had forgotten the phone," OK, by honey." yup, there it was.

The message reminded about my family and also about my decision, which was about me leaving California. Sooner than I had intended, but I had to get away. No matter how sad or mad it made me, I had to. I had to leave Jacob. Because we were not Romeo and Juliet, we couldn't get together because our families hated each other. Even if I liked him, nothing guaranteed that he could even like me after knowing who, correction, what I am.

So I was sad, I was angry and... I did what a human would do in a sorrow mood, I tried to get drunk.

I know it's lame, but I'm out of ideas, so the bartender gave me the bottle willingly after I threw him the 100$ bill. To get wasted was my decision after seeing a couple kissing in the club's corner. They could do what ever they wanted with life, they didn't have to worries about families starting a war. They didn't have to leave each other, they...

I took my first sip of the bottle and waited for something to happen. If I'm being honest, it was disgusting. More disgusting than water.

I took another sip, larger one. This time I felt a little warmth in my mouth, but not enough. I guess I could wait, since it needs time to start working in my system.

I finally noticed that people around me were with wide eyes and so was the bartender. Thank god none of my friends saw...

"Carlie?" Nigel was looking at me like I was crazy.  
>"What do you want?" I took another one, and angrily turned around, Misha was standing there with the same expression.<p>

"Carlie!" she repeated. I took another sip and did something extream even for me. I kissed Misha. Three second and then finally she pushed me away.

"Shit, Carlie what the hell is wrong with you?" she screamed and I giggled. The alcohol had no effect on me, of course. So I decided to make myself guilty, and that should work better than the alcohol. I slipped in the crowd before they could stop me.

* * *

><p>"What a catch," they guy whispered before kisses. He was disgusting. Maybe over forty, short and fat. He smelled of alcohol, and I had just saved a girl from the sleeping pills in his left pocket.<p>

It was even worse when his tongue entered my mouth. Worst experience ever, the guiltier I am latter the better.

"Ouch," he whined as I bit in his lower lip, the blood was so sweet on my tongue, and as I pretended to kiss him I devoured the taste and dug up the human blood carving predator I am.

"You wanna move this to the next level," I whispered in his ear. His heart sped up and he nodded his head with a smile. He lead me to the bathroom and I snorted under my nose.

As we got in the stall he was already fidgeting with his belt. Fucking moron, he thought I was going to have sex with him. Guiltier I would be if I dried him from his blood.

I threw my gloves to the ground and as he turned around I touched his head.

_Sleep._ His eyes rolled back in his head and as I pondered if sucking blood from him would be easier trough neck or keep it the lip to hide evidence...

The stall's door where ripped almost of its engines as angry Jacob stood there. Seeing me and the sleeping guy he started to shake.

"Shit," was all I got out as he jerked me out of the stall with a face that was scarier than my fathers...

Jpov.

_No. No. No_. _Let go. Let go. Let go. _I heard it in my head the instant I grabbed Carlie's hand. I was so angry, that even her mind game wouldn't dim my anger.

I got to the club, Misha let me in, and then I searched for Carlie for five minutes, only to find her going to the bathroom with some fat guy.

And then he's with open pants, passed out, and Carlie's holding his head as if for a kiss.

I was surprised that I didn't shift right there in that moment.

She was struggling against my strong grip. _Let go. I have to let go. I have to. _That strange feeling and voice, so sweet and... I loosened my hand on Carlie's, but as I felt her slipping away I turned around facing her.

_Home. Home. I forgot it home. I have to get home. Home. _I... home? It was so important, I had left something home. I had to get back home. I let go of Carlie's hand, only to retrieve it before she escaped in the people again.

"Stop. Doing. That." I said through my teeth looking her in the eyes, she smiled and put one hand around my neck reaching to my ear.

"So you figured out it was me," she laughed," did you figure out what kinda species I am too?"

"How?" I got over my lips before something strong hit my head.

_No. No. No. LET GO. LEAVE. FORGET. GO HOME! A_ll were so strong that my sight went black and I fell to the ground, releasing my steel grip on her I felt her hand gone from mine. It lasted for a second or two, but she was already running.

I plunged in the crowd, spotting her sparkling blue dress. I pushed the people out of my way while she quickly waved through them, flashing me a look every second. I finally caught up to her at the bar. She was franticly looking around for an escape. Her nose was bleeding and she was wobbly on her legs, I had never seen her like this. I swam through the sea of people, reaching for her. When she saw she didn't have anywhere to run she extended her hands for my face, but before she could blast me with another one of her mind games I swung her over my shoulder ignoring her hits or struggles. She was quite strong for whatever kinda species she was, it actually hurt when she hit.

_Leave. Leave. LEAVE HER. _She did it again, and my knees buckled a little bit, but now I knew what she could do, so I spanked her on the butt.

"Whose bottom do you think you're spanking?" she rose up angrily only to be thrown back down. She finally had spoken in real voice, not that strange mind thing. Voice I hadn't heard for a week.

"A bad girl's," I wanted to laugh, it was like talking to a kid, but the previous anger came back quickly.

"You're not my father, release me now," she ordered.

"What would your father do then? What would he say, if he knew what his daughter was doing?" I asked which made her quiet.

We had been outside the club for a while now, the past two minutes were me carrying her and her struggling and hitting me with words, but after the mention of her father she became so quiet.

And then right after that I heard it, soft crying. And my heart broke in to pieces knowing it was me who had made her angry at me.

I let her down. She stood in front of me crying, with blood smeared on her face, tousled hair and red eyes.

"I don't want to leave you," she sniffled, as she covered her face, and all I could do was hug her and let her cry in to my chest.

"You don't have to. You're a free person and your allowed to do whatever you want to" I whispered. She didn't answer for a while.

"My father is going to ground me for a millennium," I couldn't see her face, but I could feel that she had stopped her trembling. And then she suddenly rose her face and I was met with those soft lips I had learned to love already.

_Fuck my family, I'm not Leaving California, I'm not leaving you, even if you hate me and want me dead, I wont leave._ Her hand wined around my neck, and her voice rang in my head. She was smiling against my lips, and I could feel blood on her tongue. Catching our breaths after the kiss, breathing each other in, I saw that her face was wet with tears as well.

I had risen her up on my arms, smiling with twinkling eyes she repeated.

"Defiantly not leaving," and then she giggled, and all I could give in return was a goofy grin.

"You should know one thing thought," she paused,"I'm not legal yet."

I stared at her with wide eyes. What did th...

"I thought you said you're 18."

"Jake, I'm far from 18 actually," she looked ashamed.

"16?" I asked, but she shook her head.

"15?" my voice squeaked, how much younger could she be?

"No, more like 10." she struggled against my hands and I let her down. She stepped back a few steps, looking around.

I took her hand back and hugged her again. I'll live with it.

"You got a lot of explaining to do," I whispered and she just nodded her head.

"I have too," I said, but then she broke away from me, turning around so quickly that I panicked at why would she do that, but...

She threw up on the nice lawn that was few feet from us, and then she passed out.

**A/N So this time I had let the story sit for a while, I had written it few days ago, and now rereading I saw so many mistakes.**

**So please tell me if the mistakes have lessened, or I'm just delusional.**

**Also please review, tell me what you liked, didn't and want. **

**I had gotten so heart broken when I had posted the last chapter and two days after it did I get a review, usually it just takes a night, but I'm thankful to those who did...**

**So yes, thank you for reading, and I hope with all my heart (and brain) that you enjoy reading my story.**


	17. Chapter 17 Big girls and pancakes

**I do not own any of the Twilight characters.**

_I was in London, about two years old. My old room was in yellow and blue colors, so many pictures on the right wall. Small, white antique table, big fluffy bed, a wardrobe half the size of my room. Dresses and shoes every girl would dream about. Every toy imaginable. Anyone from the outside looking in would call me quite the spoiled brat.  
>Mom tucked the blanket around me and took me in her lap, and although she tried to cover herself up I could still feel her cold body. But, rather than being uncomfortable, it was calming and so nice that I almost fell asleep. She kissed the top of my head and smiled, her eyes twinkling with a soft light. Dad sat down on the rocking chair and looked at me with the same adoring look.<br>"What do you want to read tonight, princess?" he asked, and started rocking in the chair.  
>"Romeo and Juliet," I answered, peeking through the cover. Mom giggled and dad smiled, getting up to get the book he probably knew by heart.<br>"How about we switch to a fairy tale tonight," Mom suggested, and Dad nodded in agreement.  
>I looked at her with horrified eyes.<br>"A kid's book?" I cried. They both laughed.  
>"You'll like it, my big girl," mom nuzzled her nose against mine and laughed that beautiful bell like sound.<em>

_I was five now, staying in New York with Alice and Rosalie. We were shopping, while Mom and Dad stayed back in the hotel. There had been a boy staring at me from across the shop, sitting with his friends at a cafe. He would glance at me every ten seconds. Not like it was a new thing, but he was good looking for a human, and I still hadn't had my first date or kiss...  
>"You should go talk to him," Alice said when she had reached the clothing stack next to me. I could feel my face getting hot at having gotten caught.<br>"Did you see something?" I whispered, glancing at the boy again. His eyes met with mine and we both looked away quickly.  
>"Hello, I can't see a thing about you," she replied, turning to another clothing stack, "and it's about time you did something."<br>"But we're here only for two more days," I repeated the words dad said this morning, "Besides.."  
>"Nothing!" She threw her hands up in the air. "Now go over there and ask for a date."<br>She grabbed the clothing from my hands and pushed me out of the shop. I stumbled and turned around to see her smiling face.  
>"You do this or you can say bye bye to your Chinese brushes," she threatened.<br>"No, you wouldn't," I said doubtfully, knowing she would.  
>"You're a big girl, Ren," Alice smirked, and went back in the shop.<em>

_It was the same day. I got back to my hotel room, and Dad and Mom were already there. Food, TV, a book...  
>"What!" Oh crap, he had heard it.<br>"What's going on?" Mom was startled as Dad was coming in my room. I braced myself for an unknown lecture.  
>"She's got a date," he said as he stormed through the door.<br>"What?" Mom was more puzzled than surprised; as for dad, he was furious.  
>"Did you even read the guy, lets not talk about the age thing, but more to what kinda person he is?" dad said and I wanted to laugh.<br>"Don't you dare young lady, no dates until you are eighteen," he growled, crossing his arms.  
>"What? Aren't you taking all this a little bit too far?" I was up on my feet.<br>"Oh, Edward." Alice opened the door and was in my room in a flash. "Just one date, she's grown up enough."  
>"She's five, Alice," he hissed.<br>"Look at her physical appearance. Does she look like she's five?" Alice was in the arguing mode.  
><em>_"Dad, it's not like I'm going to sleep with him or anything," I broke in. If there was blood in his system he could probably pop a vein in his head. "Just a date. How do you expect me to meet somebody if you keep me locked up?"  
>"No human will be good enough for you," he said through his teeth. Oh! Overprotective father much?<br>"Need I remind you?" Alice spoke up. "You found a human mate yourself. Actually, it's a surprise you slow pokes found each other in the end at all," Alice smirked at dad and mom. I crossed my arms, I had the same spirit as my father. We could argue for hours.  
>"Look, Renesmee is a big girl, she has all my support." Mom stood behind me, hugging me by the shoulders. Alice nodded and Dad... well, he never changed his mind, even when I got home from the fiftieth date with any other boy in any other place in the world.<em>

_Big girl._ I wanted to scream and laugh. I was far from a big girl. I was the world's most childish ten year old I knew. What had I been thinking? So full of myself all this time.  
>Jacob was still snoring in the love seat while I lay on the couch, staring at the celling. I had been up for about five minutes and my stomach hurt like hell. I was afraid to move and wake Jacob up to find out what had happened last night. What had I told him? What does he know?<br>It was all fuzzy and strange, I could barely remember anything. Did I kill that guy? Judging by the strange taste in my mouth, disgusting taste, pretty sure I didn't.  
>I bolted for the bathroom as quietly as I could, but the throwing up part wasn't as silent as I had hoped for.<br>Now I knew, my body couldn't stand alcohol, or maybe it worked exactly how it should have. I felt guilty, angry, and I was puking. But no hangover, so I guessed no.  
>I brushed my teeth, wondering if Jacob had woken up from the sounds, but as I peered into the living room, he was still sleeping soundly.<br>I took a deep breath and quietly sneaked to the kitchen. I rummaged through the fridge loudly in despair to find at least a single drop. The extra cabinet was empty, not even a scent was left. No "syrup" bottle anywhere either.  
>I bit in a piece of the raw meat. Chewing was strange, because my body was asking for blood, not meat, but it was working. The stomach ache was dimming as I devoured another piece of the bloody steak.<br>I heard a coughing behind me and found Jacob standing in the doorway, arms crossed and with a stern expression. I knew how I looked. Like a beast, the thing I was. Or maybe he didn't think so. I was standing in a white tank top, short shorts and blood was dripping down my chin.  
>"I hope that's not human," he smirked and I almost choked on the last piece I was chewing.<br>"Sorry, sorry. I can smell it, it's not human," he laughed as he patted me on the back while I gulped down some water.  
>He waited downstairs when I said I was going to change into normal clothing. I locked the closet's door and sat down against the wall, staring at the mirror reflection.<br>My phone had three new messages, one from Misha, one from Seth, and one from that lying bitch Sofia.  
>She answered after four rings, no hellos, or even sorry.<br>"You lying bitch, you knew, you knew all along!" I whisper shouted. Silence. "I'll marry him, wont I? You lied because you knew I would try to deny it!" I was as quiet as I could be in this black closet.  
>"Yes," she let out a long breath. I almost threw the phone against the floor. Instead a box went flying with bunch of belts. I wasn't like my father, who would stand still for a hour, I was like mom; I threw a tantrum.<br>"I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" I chanted quietly.  
>"I'm not sorry. I didn't do anything wrong, you know. You're making this all by yourself. So the only person to blame is you." I was boiling, but trying to calm myself at the same time. Deep breaths, deep breaths.<br>"OK then, what do I tell him now, genius," I seethed. Deep breaths, deep breaths.  
>"Just make up something, tell him you're a Sofrian." She sounded way too happy.<br>"Sofrians, that kinda mythical creature doesn't exist," I scoffed.  
>"Yes, but he hasn't read biography about every mythical creature there is. For now let it sink in, he'll get used to you being..."<br>"Why can't I just tell him the truth?" I was calming down and her idea seemed almost possible.  
>"Do what you want, I see only the result, so whatever you tell him you will still end up together." She made a clicking sound with her teeth and laughed, "You might as well tell him you're from the alien people."<br>I didn't laugh at her stupid joke. I hung up and checked Seth's message next. He said the same thing he'd been saying for five weeks. _The phone number, I'm still waiting for it._  
>But I called Misha.<br>"Yes," answered Nigel instead of Misha.  
>"Hey. Sorry about last night." I braced myself for what I did.<br>"Oh thank god you're alright. You went crazy on us last night. What happened to you?" he demanded, and I thought of a way to explain.  
>"PMS?" it came out more like a question than an answer. I was actually quite embarrassed about what I said, but I didn't have any better answer.<br>"Oh... well you got drunk and even kissed Misha... so I called Jacob to get you since you kicked Ted in the nuts when we tried to get you out of there ourselves." He sounded as embarrassed as I was. Poor Tedy, did I do that too?  
>"Thanks," I said, and then there was an awkward silence.<br>"Hey Nigel, you have Jacobs phone number?" Of course he did.  
>"Yeah, I can send it to you," Nigel sent the number via text and I forwarded it to Seth. I said bye and finally got cleaned up. There was blood all over my face. My hair was a bird's nest and the white clothing was destined for the extra wash box.<br>I got in purple sweater-dress and cowboy boots, picking up the scattered belts while I thought about what I was going to say to Jacob. The Sofrians sounded appealing, but so did the truth. What could be the worse that could happen?  
>Death.<br>But, but Jacob liked me didn't he? Death should be behind me by now, shouldn't it?  
>The stairs didn't creak so Jacob didn't hear me approaching. He was cooking, to my surprise. I was guessing he was making pancakes.<br>"So," I said quietly, and he turned around in a swift move.  
>"You scared me. You sure move quietly." He smiled to himself but turned back to the pan.<br>"I have a question. Did I kill that guy last night?" I sat down on the stool across from him. He looked at me as he poured the first pancake in the pan.  
>"No, were you going to?" he asked, and I breathed in happily. His phone rang and he took it out to press the red button, but I got to see the number. It was Seth.<p>

**Jacob's point of view.**  
>The phone rang again and I was about to turn it off when Carlie spoke.<br>"You should answer that."  
>"It's an unknown number, why should I?" The phone was still ringing and I looked at her scolding eyes. Fine, fine, I mouthed and answered the phone.<br>"Hello," I flipped the pancake over.  
>"Jake?" a very familiar voice said and I froze. This was a voice I talked to in the summer when I asked for papers, but this is a new phone, none of them knew it, none.<br>"Seth?" I was not sure what to say.  
>"So how's it going?" He sounded strange, like it wasn't what he wanted to ask. A question he thought of just now.<br>"How did you get this number?" I asked in return.  
>"Did you imprint?" he blurted without giving me a single explanation.<br>"What? How did.." I almost screamed.  
>"Is she near?" Again with the questions.<br>"Wait a minute. First tell me how you got my phone number and how you know about me imprinting." I glanced at Carlie but she was reading a magazine, not listening I hoped.  
>"Give the phone to Ren," Seth said and I was about to ask who Ren is, when I noticed the phone already in Carlie's hand.<br>"Yes," she said and I heard Seth's words before he hung up.  
>"He's all yours, even your father won't be able to do anything anymore." And then the beep. The pancake was giving black smoke but it didn't matter anymore. Carlie reached to turn the stove off and handed me the phone. She was smiling, but I was angry and confused.<br>I sat down on another stool and turned to her.  
>"You know a lot about me, but now it's your turn." I glared at her, sick of the secrecy.<br>She took a deep breath and looked at me.  
>"My real name is Renesmee Cullen," she breathed and it all started to click. Renesmee. I knew that strange word.<p>

**A/N Sorry, so sorry. It's been hard back in the house or else I would have made a new chapter sooner. But I did make a new story, I posted it a while back, go check it out.**

**Also I got a beta. Can you believe me! Such a fancy thing like a beta. _The-Twilight-Of-Your-Life _is the wonderful soul that will be correcting my mistakes for now (weeeeeop).**

**And I just love putting in cliffhangers, enjoy them (muahahaha).**

**Tell me what you liked, tell me, tell me. TELL ME. **

**Also I watched Breaking Dawn, I have to say, best one from all the movies (twilight saga), did you like it? Oh, and I'm so excited for "The Host" "The Mortal Instruments" oh Caius, you sly fox, oh you. And "Warm Bodies." (weeeee)**

**Annie**


	18. Chapter 18 The husband and strawberries

**I. Do. Not. Own. The Twilight. Characters.**

Rpov

He sat motionless, staring with wide eyes. And then he suddenly broke into a wide, beautiful smile that stretched his tan skin. He reached across the table for my trembling hand.  
>"It doesn't matter," he said. "I still love you."<br>Yeah, I wish that was how it actually happened, but it wasn't.  
>Deja vu. That's what it had felt like. It was like I had seen that grimace on him already... Or was it that scientific explanation, that there is no such a thing as a deja vu, that sometimes humans get a picture formed in their brains slower than usual, and that's why it feels like you've seen it before? Maybe that was it. Maybe my super-brain stopped working for a moment. I felt like everything slowed down; I could see every tiny muscle in his face as it tweaked and twisted. He became red and started to shake, but my mind was spinning, or was it totally empty, I couldn't tell, because it felt like a kick in the ribs. One moment he was there and the next he wasn't.<br>A crash. Then a ripping sound, somebody screamed, a howl. Thud, thud, thud. And silence.  
>Breathe in, breathe out.<br>Somebody was banging on my door, somebody who was here in the wrong timing. Not in the mood!  
>"Miss Masen!" That somebody was banging really loud, and was threatening a headache on the way.<br>Breathe in, breathe out. Smile.  
>I released the counter top and looked in a mirror hanging on the wall. My lip was trembling, but I knew that wouldn't stay for long. I was a really soft soul and something like this shook me up easily. What, you might ask? Oh, I don't know, the love of my life jumping out a window to get away from the monster that was me. Isn't that how he saw me now? And really, what had I been thinking? That he'd open his arms wide and hug me? It doesn't matter, he could say. Wouldn't that be nice?<br>But seriously, what were you thinking?! Were you still drunk from the kissing, truth and that damn liquid?  
>"Miss Masen!" somebody screamed again, but they stopped the banging when I came in the living room. It was one of my neighbors, a lady with a dog on a leash who was barking frantically at the forest. I spotted some shredded strips of clothing from the corner of my eye.<br>"Oh thank God," she gasped, scanning my face as I came closer. "Thank God. I saw a giant wolf from your back yard. I prayed to the Lord it wouldn't spot me, but I had heard glass breaking and..."  
>I opened the doors wide open and grabbed her hand; the dog turned to me and growled, backing away and trying to drag its mistress with him.<br>"There was no wolf," I directed my words to flow. It was like a warmth spreading through my shoulder to my palm, I could feel it seeping in her as her eyes became unfocused. The dog barked and she shook, but I pulled her towards me and put my other hand to her face.  
>"But the glass," she whispered.<br>"You heard nothing, you saw nothing," I said slowly, and felt my other palm warming up. I released my grip on her, and the dog almost hauled her to the floor before freeing his leash from her grasp, but she quickly stumbled, regaining her balance and scurrying after the running animal.  
>"Smoochie!" She disappeared.<br>I turned back to the crime scene. Yes, he had broken a whole window. And as I stared through the hole in my door I saw only the forest, the green, the lush, the mystical.  
>I held myself in place. I wanted to roar, to smash everything, to break every single piece of furniture in the house. But I held myself in the place. Big girls didn't throw tantrums. That was what I kept telling myself as tears started to spill.<br>Not from sadness this time, but anger. Was I setting a new record? Renesmee Carlie Cullen Masen – The biggest crybaby on planet earth. It seemed like all I had been doing was crying these past months. You like Jacob – let's cry. You have a messed up family – we should cry. You're leaving Jacob – crying will make it better. Jacob - rhymes with how about crying.  
>And now, he hated me. And I was angry with myself for believing Seth. And anger equalized tantrums, for who knows what strange reason.<br>But there had been Sofia, and she was never wrong. She said it all worked out in the end, and if she said it then it must be truth. I sucked in a breath and bit down on my lower lip. I felt silly now, so silly I wanted to laugh.  
>So what if he thought I was a monster? He'll be mine in the end...<br>A cold hand touched my shoulder. My breathing stopped and I stood frozen. Nobody sneaked up on me. Suddenly the hands where wrapped around me. It was like I had been plunged into freezing water, or I imagined that it was like how it would feel. Everything in me was prickling and cold. The person had no smell, so I thought that I might have imagined its touch, but the cold was still there and then the person kissed my shoulder while hugging me from the behind. I turned my head to meet with ice cold lips. He was holding my hands down. I twisted my face away, so he would leave my lips, but he squeezed even tighter and laughed as he rested his face against my neck.  
>"Hello, beautiful," he whispered, and I flipped him over my shoulder. I guess from the shock, he actually fell over, and I saw his face. I'm sure I looked bad, wide red eyes and a snarl on my face, but he just smiled like he'd seen an angel.<br>"You!" I screamed and turned to head for the forest, after Jacob. I'm sure he wouldn't be that heartless to leave a damsel in distress. After all, I could do only so much with my half-vamp strength.  
>"Did you miss me?" He was in front of me again, smiling, eyes shining as he stroked my face. I stepped back through the broken glass hole only to be pushed against the wall in a millisecond. He was pressing his body against mine. I tried to push him away, but I knew it wouldn't work. Kicks and stones wouldn't break his bones.<br>"I've been watching you," he breathed against my neck, "but you've been around that dog an awful lot."  
>There was a slight accent to his voice, which made me wonder his family roots. His blond hair was against my cheek as he breathed in.<br>"You smelled so lovely, you know," he continued, and I met his ruby eyes. I drew my legs up sharply, and using the wall behind me as aid, I gave a kick to his ribs that sent him flying across the room. Again I bolted for the exit, but of course I didn't get to the trees. He knocked me to the ground. Face first in the green grass, having a mouth full of earth and no air in the lungs triggered instinctive side. I kicked him off and crouched low, glaring at him with my teeth bared. Not a time to remember that mom used to say I looked like a lion.  
>"Like a lion," he whispered as if just hearing my thought, straightening from his fall. "I wonder why you haven't asked me anything."<br>"I've met enough psychos in my short life to know about asking questions." I stepped back as he took a step closer.

"You know what I haven't figured out yet?" He ignored my insult and took another step, creating enough time for a dramatic pause. "What are you?"  
>His eyes were following my every move as he came out of the shadows, catching rays of sunlight. His face and hands lit up and I was thankful there weren't people outside so early in the morning. My gaze fell to the forest again, and he noticed that too.<br>"Jake!" I got out as loud as I could before he had his hand pressed against my mouth. Suddenly, I was on the ground again, this time on my back. His other hand pinned my arms over my head, his legs straddling my waist. I wanted to laugh. What kind of scenario was this? Not the kind you expected early in the morning.  
>"Shush, my rose petal," he purred. "Don't ruin the fun for him. Your mutt is deep enough into the woods, my friends are going to keep him company and you're mine anyway."<br>I glared at him, trying to be fearless, but my heart was pounding. Every rise and fall screamed his name. Jake, Jake, Jake.

"Such perfection. I've waited centuries for someone like you," he breathed, leaning over me. I directed my anger and disgust through my palms, and his face twisted.  
>"I knew there was something more about you I was going to find out." His smile was back and he flashed me his teeth.<br>I drew a deep breath and calmed my heart. When I could see his eyes puzzling, I mustered every thought in the center and blasted it at him through my palms.  
>Not the effect I had expected.<br>Even as he faltered, his hand pressed down more firmly on my mouth. It didn't give me the chance to get out of his hold, only leaving me to meet his laughing.  
>"Oofff," he puffed out, chuckling. "I knew, I knew you had something like that in you."<br>Go to hell! I screamed at him in my head. His nose was almost touching mine, and his eyes twitched for a moment as I sent him another blast, this one not so strong. I squirmed under him again, to no avail.  
>NO! Another blast blinding him, but still not enough.<p>

Jpov.

I didn't understand how, but I was already on all fours running through the trees. Getting out of the house had been automatic. If I hadn't controlled myself like that maybe she would have a face like Emily's, but then again I didn't know exactly how strong she was.  
>You think you know a person, but then the lake turns out to be so deep. These few months had started to form an amazing picture and description of her, but now I wondered how much of it was an act. What was she really like?<br>God, what was I thinking? She was a Cullen, and worse than that, Bella's daughter. The moment she had said that name I had remembered. Nobody else made up such stupid names like Bella did, and she just had to be my imprint.  
>My speed increased and my sight became red.<br>I had imprinted on her, on that bloodsucker's daughter. I was cursed. What in the world did I do to deserve something like this? To be in love with my enemy's spawn?  
>"Lover boy!" My head snapped to the side and I stopped with a sudden halt. I had been so deep in my hatred, that I hadn't noticed the stench. Two vampires sat on a tree. Both male, young, bright red eyes. Just what I needed.<br>They jumped down from the tree, one of them cracking his neck just for show and the other already coming toward me.  
>"Jake!" I heard Carlie's voice from far away. It was desperate and very weak, but I had heard it. My legs were already moving to her. No matter what I had just thought, she was my life now. There was no changing that.<br>"You're not going anywhere," one of the leeches snarled, swooping in front of me. I had his head off without a second thought and in a moment I was past him. The other one screamed, but a new pale face was already in my way. This one was female; she was smarter than the previous one. Somehow, so fast I couldn't quite make sense of it, with the other's help I was flung into a tree so hard, I couldn't tell north from south. My head rang and they didn't give me a chance to get up as they crashed my head against the tree. This, like many others, was a moment I was grateful to be a fast healer.  
>Jake! Jake! Jake! It was a small voice pleading in my head. I noticed the vampires' baffled faces; they must have heard it too. And that had been my opening.<br>I lunged for the female, ripping her arm off. She screamed and fell to the ground, clutching her empty shoulder. The male had me in a grip around the ribs, and the old memories came back. Not this time.  
>I shifted back to humanity, slipping out of his grip and back into wolf form before he could comprehend the situation. I tore his head off without a second glance. The surprised look was still on his face as the head rolled several feet away from the body. The female screamed again but didn't get up to do anything. She started sobbing, and for a strange reason I almost felt pity... almost.<br>I heard another scream and started running even faster than before. I was already able to see them.

Rpov.

"You know, I think I even outdid myself. I sent three of my friends after your dog." Again with the nuzzling and the humming. He was sick, totally sick in the head. I mean, who does this in the 21st century?!  
>Still lying on the ground, I had stopped struggling and blasting him. The disgust was still being sent to his mind, but it seemed like he didn't even notice. That son of a...<br>"Now, now. I can hear all you're saying. And it made me wonder... Can you do it in a wider radius too, or...?" he trailed off as a scream made the forest birds rise in to the air. Now that had caught my attention from this moron, I could concentrate on every sound of the forest. The clearest were the snaps of a bone.  
>Jacob! My head twisted to the forest and my eyes became glossy. I blinked to get the tears out of my way. Human bones snapped with that kind of sound not vampire. When they lost a limb it sounded like glass or metal bending out of its element. Another snap, and I was struggling again, this time in panic. I couldn't think straight. What had I done? What had I done? Screw you Sofia, if Jacob dies because of this, you can forget your safe spot in the apocalypse.<br>Jake! Jake! Jake! I chanted in my head, letting the words flow with the wind.  
>"Not Jake, your husband-to-be is named Nathaniel," the blond vampire crooned, licking his lips and smiling. He was really ** me off.<br>But then that high sound and another scream echoed through the woods, and I blinked again to dismiss the tears. Nathaniel was hauling me up on my legs. He looked furious and I couldn't help but smile.  
>"This isn't funny," he snarled, and he began dragging me, but finally decided to swing me over his shoulder. I screamed and kicked, this time more than I had with Jacob. I wasn't trying to not hurt anybody, now it was real and personal. I shut up upon remembering this wasn't the place to attract attention. I could hear the loud paws getting closer. I made the blond jerk blind again, made him hear only the forest. That was as much as I could do. It was like hypnosis, nothing hard, but nothing effective either.<br>"Just because I'm blind doesn't mean I can't hear or smell," Nathaniel snapped in frustration. Oh sweetie, I already took care of that. My eyes met Jacob's wolf eyes and I knew everything would be alright. He was getting closer and closer, enough for me to nod to him, and I thought I even saw him grin.  
>Jacob knocked us both flying, it felt like I was in slow motion kind of movie, where the main character saw a bullet fly past him in incredible accuracy. If a bullet was a huge wolf, then it was totally like in the movies. And he had such a perfect aim, too. He ripped Nathaniel's head off, freed me, and the happy ending?<br>Nathaniel's body was being ripped in parts more than it should be, and I wished I was the one doing it. I had fallen backwards, somehow made a flip and in the end gracefully landing on my butt. Slowly I got up and ran into the house, in search of clothing Jacob could wear. I grabbed the biggest pajama pants I could find, such a good thing I hadn't thrown them out. Didn't find him a shirt, but as I came down he was still in the wolf form.  
>I held out the pants but he shook his huge wolf head. I raised one eyebrow at him, and he looked as if beginning to consider the strange strawberry-covered pants. In the end he took them in his teeth, and I turned around to look at the grass and then at the broken window. Was my face getting red? What the hell is wrong with you, Renesmee? You should be going in to a shock-like state now, I mean a vampire, then a wolf, now a...<br>"Car...," Jacob spoke, "Renesmee, we should burn the bloo... pieces."  
>I glanced over my shoulder to look at him. He looked so silly in those pants, and thank God they were so huge even on him. And then those abs...<br>"Yeah?" It sounded more like a question as I looked to his face, my cheeks beginning to warm. Seriously, where was that shock state.

**A/N Wow, it's been a while, I've even forgot how to write an authors note, not that I know the official version anyway.**

**The fight seen could have been longer, if my laziness had been shorter. Lets all be thankful that I'm still writing at all, I just didn't want to be like the rest who start something nice and then never finish it, because didn't have an inspiration anymore, and I understand the Twilight era is fading, but we can still grasp and soak ourselves in the last puddles can't we? So yeah, you can hit me all you want... I'm sorry, I really am... I've been reading books okay, don't judge me. I've been meaning to write (for 4 months) but I just...**

**And lets all thank my beta ****_The-Twilight-Of-Your-Life_****_**,**_****I think I'm in love, I mean wasn't it enjoyable to read, I think there were no mistakes this time, if there were, It was all her fault! The last part was a joke.**

**Tell me what you liked! Didn't! Loved! Hated!?**

**Annie**

**P.S. Apart from the deja vu (Jacob said it last time), am I repeating myself about some stuff or did I just mes up my head fantasizing about the story too much?**


	19. The End

I won't be writing this story anymore, if you're too curios about why, or what happens in the end send me a message and I'll sum it up shortly.


	20. A gift

I've grown up, and I've understood that twilight is a gone era, also I don't have the time for these kind of things.

So quick sum up.

Dixie got pregnant, she thought it was Jacobs baby, turns out it's Johnnies, Nessie gets angry and Misha (or was it Tamina) wins the lottery trip to spend a week at snowy mountains for six people, so she secretly invites Jacob, because she wants to get him together with Nessie, and she doesn't know that Nessie's angry at Jacob because she thinks it's Jacobs baby. So they go to the mountains and they get closer, Misha fights with Nigel, she storms out to breath fresh air and walks around, and meets Tamina and Tedy on the way, they decide to take a rout trough the forest before it's closed, so they walk off of the route, because they notice Nessie running there fooling around with Jake, and they step on to something, big crash, they all end up in a huge hole, Misha is unconscious and bleeding horribly, Carlie shows them what she can do and gets them out, brings Misha to the hospital, because a blizzard started while Nessie was thinking for an hour in the hole if she should, or shouldn't show her true power. Misha hit her head and had (something, something) there was a chance she won't wake up, Carlie takes Jacob and runs to her friend Sofia (half vamp-human) and seeks for a magical cure, she tells her a location of a great healer in Persia, she flies there, and opsy-daisy, her parents are on her trail, suspicious about the stinky shape shifter with her (Alice called them while they were on honeymoon, told them Carlie disappeared), and luckily they kill the vampire who had been helping Nathaniel lose his scent yada, yada, that had seeked knowledge and revenge, Edward kills her somewhere in Persia, so then Carlie finds the magic blood of earth and brings it back to Misha, heal her, and Sofia performs a spell to erase their memories of ever knowing Renesme, her parents take her with them, Jacob finds out it's not his baby, tracks down Nessie, Dixie is happier too, in love with Johnnie, everybody gets married and lives happily ever after.

Sorry about mistakes if you didn't understand ask, I'll try to explain, maybe.


End file.
